Angel beats!: Rebirth
by thedarkaxe
Summary: Otonashi, Yuri, Hinata, Kanade and the others of the SSS slowly start to recover their memories of what happened in the afterlife, but do they really want to know what happened?
1. Chapter 1: A weird feeling

**a/n: The story takes place after episode 13 of Angel beats! **

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own angel beats! <strong>

**Angel beats!: Rebirth**

**Chapter 1: A weird feeling**

* * *

><p>''Otonashi! I need some help here!'' Said a voice from downstairs. ''I'm coming mom'' said Otonashi. Today was an important day for their family. They were moving to the city today. Otonashi left his room and went downstairs. ''Ah there you are. I need you to put that box in the car. It's too heavy for me to lift.'' Said his mother. Otonashi nodded and did what was asked of him. For some reason he was looking forward to move even though he would have to make new friends. It was almost as if all of his friends were in the city and he was going to visit them...<p>

* * *

><p>Yuri was eating her dinner. A delicious bowl of ramen. She was alone. Yuri wasn't a person that liked to be alone. Almost all of the time there was someone with her. But this time she didn't care because she wanted to think about the dream she had last night. In her dream she was at some school with people she didn't know. It seemed like they had a lot of fun but then everyone disappeared leaving her alone. She knew this dream had to mean something but she couldn't lay her finger on it also the people in her dream... they looked so familiar but she didn't recognize them. ''It was just a dream right?'' she tought but still she didn't believe it, something inside her said she knew them and that they would meet soon...<p>

* * *

><p>Kanade Tachibana was outside. She was in love but she couldn't remember who she was in love with. It was like her love was a dream but she knew it was real atleast that was what her feelings thought but her brain said it was impossible. She decided to leave her feelings behind for the time being and to order some mapo doufu...<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata was switching back to his normal clothes. He just finished his baseball match and was now in the changing room. He still felt like playing but the match was over and his team went home. After every match he played he felt like throwing a baseball through a window as if someone was waiting for that to happen. It felt like he promised to do it but he didn't because he didn't have the money to pay for a new window but still the urge to do it was big. ''Maybe I'll do it someday!''He tought hoping to make the urge go away...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>an: This is mostly just introduction but every story has to start somewhere right? I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: Do I know you?

**Angel beats!: Rebirth**

**Chapter 2: Do I know you?**

* * *

><p>Otonashi was awake. He couldn't sleep because of the feeling he had. It became even stronger since they arrived in their new house. Something told him that tommorow he would meet people he knew and don't knew at the same time. Like he met them in some previous life or something. Otonashi closed his eyes one more time hoping he would fall asleep this time.<p>

''Otonashi! It's time to wake up!'' It was the voice of his sister. Half awake he looked at the clock and saw it was already eight o'clock. ''I'm going to be late at school!'' He yelled. ''Where are my clothes!'' he thought while searching for them. ''Your clothes are downstairs if you're looking for them.'' said his sister again. ''Thank you!'' he replied while running down the stairs. His father and mother were having breakfest. Then he spotted his new schooluniform hidden behind the couch. He jumped at it and put it on. ''Why are you acting so strange?'' his father asked.  
>''I'm going to be late!'' he replied.<br>''You're not going to be late. If you keep this pace up you will be too early!''  
>''Huh... Too early? It's already been eight o'clock!''<br>''Your new school begins at nine o'clock on monday and it takes just fifteen minutes to get there from here.''  
>''Owh... I forgot.''<br>''Hey, nobody is perfect.''  
>Otonashi simply nodded and sat down at the table starting to eat his breakfest too. After he was finished with eating he left the house and went towards his new school. Just when he was about to make a turn someone bumped into him. It was a blue haired guy. ''I'm sorry!''said the blue haired man who started to look up. Then they looked eachother in their eyes. Otonashi knew this guy he was sure of it but he couldn't remember. ''Do I know you?'' He asked. ''I don't know, but I think I know you!''The blue haired man said.<br>''I'm sure I know you but from what?''  
>''Maybe you've seen me play baseball? I'm pretty good.''<br>''Nah, I don't think so. I just moved here yesterday. By the way my name is Otonashi.''  
>''My name is Hinata.''<br>''Nice to meet you?... I guess''  
>''Nice to meet you too, but I have to go to school now or I'll be late!''<br>''Yeah, me too. Maybe we can meet after school?''  
>''Sure, I'm probably at the baseball field.''<br>''See you after school then!''  
>''See you later.'' And then Hinata went off. ''It seems my feeling wasn't misplaced then.'' Otonashi thought when he continued walking to school. A few minutes later he arrived at the school.<p>

Otonashi was sitting outside on a bench eating some food when he noticed a girl standing by some railing. She had purple hair and she seemed to be thinking about something. Otonashi knew that girl but he couldn't remember where he'd seen her before or if this was the same as with Hinata. He decided to go and talk to her.

* * *

><p>Yuri was standing by a railing when she felt someone touching her shoulder. She turned around and saw one of the people from her dream. ''I'm sorry to interrupt you but I thought I knew you somehow.'' The boy said. ''I think I know you too... I saw you in a dream I had two days ago!''<br>''What! Really?''  
>''Yes, I saw you. Your name is Otonashi... Right?<br>''Huh... Yes, how did you know?''  
>''I didn't it was just the first thing that came up in my mind.''<br>''Let me guess your name too then.'' Yuri could see that Otonashi was trying to remember her name or something. ''Is it Yuri?'' He asked.  
>''Yes, that's right. Shall we go inside it's getting cold here.''<br>''Good idea.'' The two of them went inside.

''So you basically had a dream about a school and people that disappeared?''  
>''Yes''<br>''And I was one of them?''  
>''Yes''<br>''Was there a blue haired man as well?''  
>''Yes''<br>Suddenly something flashed before Otonashi's eyes. He saw a girl with silver hair saying ''thank you'' to him. Then she disappeared and the flash was gone.  
>''Is there something wrong?'' Yuri asked<br>''No, I just... It's nothing just forget about it.''  
>''Ok''said Yuri while she shook her shoulders.<br>''Do you want to go with me to the baseballfield after school? I'm meeting that blue haired guy.''  
>''Sure'' Then the bell rang.<br>''See you later then!'' Otonashi left with the group. ''I wonder what is going on'' Yuri thought.

Yuri and Otonashi were waiting at the baseballfield for Hinata to finish his match. Seeing Hinata playing baseball had something nostalgic about it as if they had seen this before. ''Do you have the feeling that you've seen this before too?'' Yuri asked. Otonashi nodded. A few minutes later was the end of the match. Hinata walked towards them. When Yuri saw his face she recognized it. ''You're Hinata right?'' Yuri asked. ''That's right and who are you? I seem to know your face. I thought you would come alone Ontonashi'' Hinata answered. ''I met Yuri today at school. I knew her somehow so I thought that you would recognize her too and it seems I'm right.'' said Otonashi.''Maybe we can go to someones place?'' Yuri proposed. ''Yeah, sounds good. What do you think Otonashi?''  
>''Sounds good but where do we go?''<br>''What about my place?'' said Hinata  
>''Sounds good enough. Let's go!'' Yuri said. The three of them went towards Hinata's house...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: The broken window

**a/n Okay, everyone probably knows what's going to happen in this chapter. ****the name is too obvious**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel beats!: Rebirth<strong>

**Chapter 3: The broken window**

* * *

><p>Otonashi, Yuri and Hinata were sitting around some table at Hinata's house. ''It's a little strange don't you think? We know eachother without knowing eachother.'' Hinata said. ''It is strange but the thing that bothers me the most is the feeling that there are more people like us.'' said Otonashi ''And what exactly makes you think that?'' Yuri asked.<br>''Your dream.''  
>''My dream?''<br>''Yes, you said you saw a lot of people in your dream and here are just the three of us.''  
>''But it's a dream. It also could be mere coincidence!''<br>''No, you know it yourself too. There's no way you could have seen Hinata and me in your dream by coincidence.''  
>''I think he's right Yuri.'' There was a short silence before Yuri said: ''Even if there are more people out there. I think it would be better if we first find out what's going on.'' Everyone agreed. ''I have to go now. My mom is going to kill me if I miss dinner!''Said Otonashi while he stood up. ''I'm going too. See you later guys!'' Yuri said just before she left. ''Otonashi... Could you stay a little longer?'' Hinata asked. Otonashi checked the clock before saying: ''Oh... Well... I still have some time left.''<br>''Thank you'' Otonashi sat down again. ''Otonashi... Do you want to play baseball with me?''  
>''What! Is that the reason you want me to stay!''<br>''Please, calm down I have a reason for this!''  
>''I hope it's a good one or else I'll leave!''<br>''You had that feeling right. The feeling that you were going to meet someone?''  
>''Yes, what about it?''<br>''I have almost the same feeling right now. Like I promised to meet with someone and that feeling is screaming  
>''PLAY BASEBALL'' right now. So I ask you Otonashi... Will you play baseball with me?''<br>''You know I have the same feeling... that you promised someone to meet by playing baseball!''  
>''Really?''<br>''Yes, so I will play baseball with you!''  
>''Thank you so much!''<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata stood ready, the bat in his right hand, ready to hit the ball. ''Are you ready?'' Otonashi asked.<br>''Yes!'' Every bit of his body was screaming ''Throw that ball! I don't have forever!'' Finally Otonashi threw the ball at Hinata. Hinata swung the bat and hit the ball wich flew away right through a window at the other side of the street. Something inside Hinata told him that this was supposed to happen. ''I'll get it. Otonashi, I have the feeling that this is going to take some time so why don't you go home?''  
>''Sure, see you later.'' Then Otonashi left. Hinata felt some kind of exitement for two reason. The first one was if it was really right what he did and the second one if the people who lived in the house would get angry or not. Slow but steady he started walking the house with the now broken window. When he reached the door he knocked on it. ''I'm coming!'' said a voice from inside. Then the door opened and a lady stood in the door. ''You're here to get your ball back right?'' said the woman with a smile on her face. Hinata was not sure what he should say so he just nodded. ''Well, come in then!'' the woman said as a reply. Hinata walked into the house amazed by how it looked inside. ''I'm sorry I broke the window.'' Hinata said because he was not sure what to do. ''Hey, it doesn't matter it's just a window it can be replaced. The important thing is that you have fun when you're still young. Now if you want to come with me we can get your ball.'' the woman said and she went into a room. Hinata followed her into the room and then he saw her. ''Yui...?'' he said. ''Who is Yui?''asked the girl in the bed. She had pink hair and looked kind of cute (atleast that's what Hinata thought). ''Can't you answer me?'' She said. ''I'm sorry, I thought I knew you... I'm Hinata by the way.''<br>''I'm Mizuki and I believe that ball over there is yours.'' She said while looking at her feet where the ball was lying. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break the window.'' he said. ''Actually I did mean to break the window'' he thought. He picked up the ball. ''Well, I'll be leaving then.'' Just when Hinata was about to leave the room Mizuki said: ''Could you please stay a little longer? It's really been a while since I spoke to someone of my age.''  
>''And why is that?'' The face of Mizuki changed from happy to sad. ''I'm paralysed, I got hit by a car when I was six years old and I haven't been able to go out since that day.''<br>''I'm sorry I asked.''  
>''Hey, it doesn't matter. I would've asked it too, you couldn't know'' but Hinata knew. He knew this girl was paralysed because she was hit by a car, he just knew it before he asked about it. ''Well, I guess I could stay if that's the case.'' He said before he sat down on a chair next to her bed.<p>

* * *

><p>It was already dark outside. Hinata left the house with the broken window and went home. He and this girl had a lot in common that was something he was sure of after talking with her for three hours. The feeling he had also disappeared like he fulfilled his promise. He could still remember the last words Mizuki said before he left. ''Thank you.'' Hinata didn't feel like going home yet so he went to the park and sat down on a bench. The feelings he had for Mizuki was definitely love. He decided to watch the stars so he faced up and closed his eyes for just a second when suddenly remembered something<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hinata was standing at a baseball field. ''Then sempai will you marry me?'' Yui asked to Otonashi. There was a short silence ''That's...'' Otonashi replied but before he could finish his sentence they heard ''I will!'' from behind Yui and Otonashi both turned around and saw Hinata walking towards them. ''Hinata?'' Otonashi asked. ''I will marry you.'' Hinata said. ''I'm serious!''<em>

_''No way... you don't know the real me.'' Yui said. ''Regardless of your true state, how you were **before**, I will marry you! Even if you have handicaps.''_

_''I can't walk nor can I stand up.''_

_''I told you no handicap matters! Even if you can't walk nor stand up. Even if you can't have children. I will still marry you! I will always be by your side. The Yui I met here isn't fake. You are yourself. Regardless of where and how we met, I should have fallen in love with you. If we somehow meet again, with the infinitesimally small possibility that is, that time too, even if you can't move I will marry you.'' Tears started to well up in Yui's eyes. ''But we won't meet. I'm bound to my bed at home.''_

_''I'll be playing baseball. One day I will break your house's window with a ball I hit when I go get the ball, I'll find you. That's how we will meet. As we begin to talk with eachother we'll find we're a good match. I'll find myself coming to your place every day. I'll start learning how to care for you too. How does that sound?''_

_''Yes... Hey, when that happens, my mother who has tried so hard all alone to care for me... relieve her of her duty, please.''_

_''Count on me.''_

_''What a relief.'' Yui started crying and shorly after she disappeared. ''Was that all right?'' Otonashi asked. ''Of course.'' Hinata was trying not to cry and succeeded with it. ''what are you going to do now?''_

_''I'll go on with this untill the end. There are many others I have to look over.''_

_''I see.''_

* * *

><p>When Hinata opened his eyes he found himself crying. ''I managed to keep my promis Yui.'' He thought. But he knew something was missing in his memory the word<em><strong> Before <strong>_it didn't seem right but there was nothing he could do about it. He decided to go home and cry out all the tears that were left.

**a/n : There is a reason why I changed Yui's name, it will be explained later in the story. BTW for the ones wondering, I'll upload 1 to 4 chapters per week**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams of the past

**Angel beats!: Rebirth**

**Chapter 4: Dreams of the past**

* * *

><p><em>Yuri was in someone's house with three smaller children. She knew them from something. Maybe they were children from her neighbourhood? No, that was not it. Then two man came in. Yuri knew what was going to happen. ''Please, don't kill them. I'll give you all my money but please don't kill them!'' Yuri screamed. One of them had an evil grin on his face then he pulled out a gun and shot the three children. ''NOOOOO!''<em>

''NOOOOO!'' Yuri was screaming. Her eyes were wide open. ''It was just a dream.'' she thought. Her mother came into the room. ''Are you all right?'' her mother asked. ''Yes, I just had a bad dream.'' her mother didn't seem to agree with that answer but she didn't say anything and just left the room. Yuri didn't understand what her dream was trying to say but it was more like an old memory changed into a nightmare. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep again but the dream kept her awake all night.

Yuri was sleeping in class. She was really tired since she didn't sleep after she had the dream. ''Did everyone take a note of what's on the blackboard since it will be in the next test.'' the teacher said. Yuri awoke and looked at her notebook ''WAAAAH!'' she screamed. Her notebook was completely empty. The whole class was laughing at her and slowly she turned red. ''Is there something wrong Yuri?'' the teacher asked. ''No no, everything is all right.'' she answered. ''Well, if everyone has taken note of this I'll erase it now.'' the teacher went ahead and erased everything. ''Ugh... I hate myself.'' Yuri thought just before the bell rang. She put her books back into her bag before she went to buy something to eat. ''Hey, Yuri!'' a voice said from behind. It was Otonashi. ''Is there something Otonashi?'' she asked him. ''Yes, there's something I want to talk about.''

''Well, go ahead and tell me what's on your mind.''

''Yesterday, just after you left Hinata's house. Hinata and me played some baseball.''

''So what?''

''Well, the ball he hit flew through a window.''

''That is something that can happen, what about it?''

''Just let me finish ok!'' Otonashi started to get a little annoyed.

''Fine... But just hurry, I'm hungry.''

''Hinata went to get the ball and said to me that I could leave. I did what he asked but this morning I didn't see him on my way to school. He always takes the same route but this time he wasn't there.''

''Is that seriously everything you've to tell? He just overslept or something like that. There's no reason for you to panic!''

''But maybe something happend to him.''

''Hey, guys. What's going on.'' said someone from behind. Yuri and Otonashi turned around and saw Hinata standing there. ''Didn't I tell you I was going to transfer myself to this school?'' Hinata said with a smile on his face. ''No, you didn't tell. Why do you look so happy?'' Yuri asked.

''I met a girl.'' He said while his smile was growing even bigger. The three of them went outside after ordering some food. Hinata and Otonashi sat down on a bench while Yuri decided to stand. ''Hinata it seems you have a lot to explain.''

''I know, but first I'll eat!''

Yuri was at home. She was wondering about the things that were happening lately. ''Why did Otonashi move here? How could Hinata broke that one window that led to Yui? What do my dreams mean?'' She had lots of questions but no answers. ''I'm going to bed, I'm tired.'' she thought. She went upstairs and changed her clothes. She got in her bed and closed her eyes.

_Yuri was standing at the top of a staircase. In her hands she was holding a vase. ''Will this be good enough?'' she wondered. Then she heard a gun shot. ''Twenty minutes left.'' she thought. She ran down the stairs with the vase still in her hands. Then she slipped and the vase fell on the floor. Yuri was watching how the vase slowly broke just as her life did. This was her only chance and she missed it. She sat on the stairs and started crying. Then she heared another gun shot. ''Ten minutes left.'' she thought. ''I cannot give up! I must find something of value!'' She ran up the stairs again even though she knew it was useless. Then she heard the last gun shot. ''I–I failed'' She started crying again and she lost track of how many time went by untill she heard someone knocking on the door. ''This is the police! Open the door.'' They were too late. Everything was already ruined._

Yuri stood up again. She was still tired because she didn't have any proper sleep _–_ again _– _''Those dreams. Why am I the only one who has them?'' she wondered...

* * *

><p>Kanada was in her bed thinking about who the person she loves could be. Slowly her eyes closed and she fell asleep<p>

_Kanade was standing at one side of the bridge. A man which face she couldn't see at the other side. The man looked scared but Kanade didn't care. She just wanted to stop the concert. Slowly she walked forward. She could see that the man was not sure if he wanted to use his weapon or not. Then the scene changed. Kanade and the man where standing in front of a school. ''Kanade... I'll be staying behind too help others. I want you to stay with me so that I won't be lonely because... I love you.'' he said then she realized this was the man she loved. Suddenly she felt like some time was skipped ''Can you say that again, please'' That was not what she wanted to say but she couldn't control her mouth. ''No, if I do you'll disappear! I don't want you too leave!''_

_''Please.''_

_''Kanade... I... love...You''_

_''Thank you.'' as soon as she said it she started to disappear. ''NOOOOO, I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE.'' she yelled but it didn't have any effect._

Kanade was awake. She was crying. ''Why...'' she thought. ''Why... did he stay behind!''

* * *

><p><strong>an Just that you guys know. The dreams are not supposed to be like memories so they don't have to be exactly the same as in the series.**


	5. Chapter 5: The new band

**A/n sorry for the lack of chapters this week, it's just that I'm really busy with school since it's almost summer break. Maybe I'll make chapter 6 this weekend if not: next week there will be more chapters! That's a promise!**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel beats!: Rebirth<strong>

**Chapter 5: The new band**

Yuri was at school together with her two friends Otonashi and Hinata. The boys were talking about a baseball match they had seen on tv yesterday. Yuri didn't care. She was too tired to be caring about anything. ''Oi, Yuri is everything alright? You seem very tired.'' Asked Hinata.

''I'm alright. It's just those dreams I keep having.''

''You mean the ones in which you see the smaller children getting killed?''

She nodded ''It's not only that but also dreams of some school I've never seen before.''

''We've been seeing it too in our dreams but not as regulary as you.''

''I know, but something keeps bothering me.'' the other two looked puzzled. ''What do you mean by that?'' Otonashi asked.

''You know, the others I've seen at the schoolgrounds in my dream. What happened to them?''

''Well, we know what happend with Yui, so that's one less.'' Hinata stated.

''You know her name is Mizuki now, right?'' Yuri said

''I do, but it just doesn't feel right. When I'm with her I call her Yui, she thinks it's a nickname I gave to her.''

''I guess she doesn't remember anything then.''

''Yeah, but she did seem to recognize me a little when I first walked in.''

''Anyway, how was your day?'' She asked to change the subject.

''It's been great so far, and you know it will even get better tonight!'' Otonashi answered

''Why that?'' Yuri asked.

''Otonashi won three tickets for a concert of that new band. What's their name again?'' Hinata said

''Girl dead monster or Gidemo for short.''

''Wait a second... Don't you guys recognize that name?''

''Now that you begin about it... weren't they at that school too?'' Otonashi said

''I remember too, Yui was part of them after the first lead singer...'' Hinata was thinking ''what happened with her again?'' Otonashi and Yuri thought deeply about it. ''I don't know'' Yuri said at last. ''I'll guess we'll never find out then.''

''You had won three tickets you said right?''

''Yeah, we wanted to ask if you would like to go with us.''

''Sure, maybe I'll find out what happened with her'' the bell rang indicating that the break was over. ''See you tonight then.'' Yuri said while she walked away. Hinata left too and soon after Otonashi went to his class.

* * *

><p>Kanade was walking home. She just picked up her tickets for tonight's concert. She was still a bit depressed by the fact that she probably would never see her love again that's why she bought the concert ticket. She was hoping that it would cheer her up a bit. She decided to buy some mapo doufo since she was also hungry. She went to the nearest restaurant and ordered mapo doufo. She really loved that food. As soon as she was finished she went outside. She didn't feel like going home so she leaned against a wall and started to humm along with a song she once heared in her dreams. After a while she decided to leave. When she walked a few metres someone touched her shoulder...<p>

* * *

><p>Yuri was waiting for the boys to pick her up. ''I thought woman were the ones who always came too late.'' she thought while she sighted. Finally the door bell rang. She walked to the door and opened it. ''Sorry that we're late, we couldn't find your house.'' Otonashi explained to Yuri immidiatly. Yuri laughed. ''Idiots.'' she said to herself. ''You ready to go?'' Hinata asked. ''I was ready two hours ago!'' she replied. ''Well, let's go then!'' Otonashi said. The three of them left towards the concert.<p>

* * *

><p>Kanade turned around and saw a man standing behind her. ''Do you know where to find a restaurant?'' the man asked. She nodded ''There's one right around the corner.''<br>''Thank you'' and the man was off again. Kanade wasn't expecting this. When the man touched her shoulder she thought it would be someone from that place who recognized the song but it was just an ordinary man searching for a place to eat. Kanade looked at her watch and saw that the concert was about to begin. ''What is it that late already!'' She thought while she ran home to pick up her ticket.


	6. Chapter 6: Friend or enemy?

**a/n this chapter is a short one but it's an important one since there will be some more memory recovering. Enjoy reading it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel beats!: Rebirth<strong>

**Chapter 6: Friend or enemy?**

* * *

><p>Yuri, Otonashi and Hinata were heading for the concert. ''Yuri?'' Otonashi asked.<p>

''Yes, what do you want to ask?''

''When I hear Girl dead monsters the firts thing that comes up in my head is meal tickets, is that just me or do you have the same feeling?''

''The first thing that comes up in my head is...'' She thought a little before she answered. ''Tornado''

''Really?'' and so the conversation continued while the three of them were walking towards the concert.

* * *

><p>Kanade was running. She was almost too late for the concert. Just before she crossed a street she saw him. The man she loved, he was walking with two others a girl and a guy. They were walking the same direction as her. ''Is he going to that concert too?'' she thought. She stared at the man while he slowly walked away. She was too surprised to move. ''Didn't he stay in that place?'' she wondered. After a while she started walking again because she realized that standing there wouldn't get her closer to him. She started running to the concert again.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuri was thinking. She saw a girl with silver hair staring at them just seconds ago. She knew that girl somehow but her feelings about her were strange. Half her body said that the girl was an enemy but the other part said she was a good friend. ''Hinata, Otonashi... Do you guys recognize a girl with silver hair from that place?'' she asked.<p>

''I don't believe so.'' Hinata said. Otonashi didn't react. He was simply stood still as soon as he heard about that girl. ''Otonashi... is everything alright?'' Yuri asked. There was no reaction.

* * *

><p><em>Otonashi opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground. ''Where... is this?'' he thought. He looked around a bit. ''I don't remember anything...''<em>

_''You're awake?'' a girl's voice said. Otonashi changed from a laid down position to a sitting one. In front of him was Yuri. She was holding a sniper rifle in her hand. Some time skipped. Atleast that's how it felt to Otonashi. ''Is that a real gun?'' he asked._

_''Everyone who comes here reacts like that. Try to be more flexible. Just accept things as they are.''_

_''Accept them? What should I do?''_

_''Fight''_

_''With what?''_

_''That.'' Yuri pointed here finger to the point were she was focusing her sniper at. There was a girl with silver hair. She was looking around for something._

* * *

><p>''Otonashi! Wake up! We're almost to late for the concert!'' Hinata was shaking him. ''I'm awake Hinata you can stop shaking me!'' Otonashi said to Hinata. He turned to Yuri. ''You asked about that silver haired girl right?''<p>

''Yes, I did.''

''She was our enemy in that place!'' He said.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, you were the one that told me that!''

''Then maybe she is our enemy here too!'' the three of them agreed with that and continued to the concert wich was about to begin.


	7. Chapter 7: The concert

**a/n: I'm not sure if there will be more chapters this week since I have a lot of tests at school. I wish it was summer break already. Anyway... Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel beats!: Rebirth<strong>

**Chapter 7: The concert**

Otonashi, Hinata and Yuri were listening to the music the band played. The concert started about ten minutes ago. The three of them were enjoying the music however not as much as they should. They were all thinking about that girl with the silver hair. Who was she? Why was she here? All questions they couldn't answer. ''No, it's not about what we don't know but about what we know'' Yuri thought. And what they knew was that the girl was an enemy. ''No, stop thinking about it, now is the time to enjoy the concert.'' she thought while she let a sigh. It didn't matter where she was she would always think about stuff like that. She looked to the podium and saw familiar faces. It was exactly the same band as in that place. The lead singer – Iwasawa – atleast that was the name she had in that place. She believed that her current name was Minami Ichiki. The rest of the member's names were unknown to Yuri. ''Ey Yuri, we're going to fetch a drink, want to come with us?'' Hinata said bringing Yuri back from her thoughts.

''Sure'' Yuri answered. She turned around taking one last glare at the podium before she walked away with her friends.

* * *

><p>Kanade was looking around. She didn't care about the music that was playing. She just had one goal now. To find that man she loved. She looked around desparetly looking for him. The place was too crowded. ''I'll never find him if it's like this!'' she thought. Then she spotted the girl that was with him. ''They're heading towards the bar!'' She thought happily. She ran towards the bar<p>

* * *

><p>Yuri was at the bar, the boys had to go too the toilet so she was waiting for them to return. She sipped the last bit of her drink. ''Why does it take this long?'' she wondered. Then she spotted her. The silver haired girl was staring at her again. Yuri stood up immediatly and walked away. ''What does this girl want?'' she thought while she almost ran away. She looked around to see if the girl was still there. The girl was gone – luckilly – Then her eyes widened. ''The boys! She is after them!'' she thought. She ran back but changed her route a bit so that she would end up by the toilets.<p>

She arrived at the toilets just in time to see the boys come out of the toilet.

''Yuri, what are you doing here, I thought you were staying at the bar?'' Otonashi asked

''I was untill that girl came! She was after us! I'm sure!'' she answered

''She really was?''

''Yes, she wasn't after me because she didn't follow me but I think they were after one of you!''

''Huh... Really?'' Hinata said. He seemed a bit uncomfortable about it.

''We still don't know what her goals are but we should just avoid her for now, just to be sure.'' She stated. Otonashi and Hinata agreed on that and the three of them went back to the podium. The concert was now halfway done. The band was playing ''Alchemy''

* * *

><p>Kanada sat at the toilet. She was crying. ''Why did she run away, she doesn't even know me. They make me think I'm some kind of bad guy!'' she thought. She really didn't care about the concert now. There was only one thing that kept her from going home. The thought that her love was here. She dried her tears and went outside again. There was a boy standing there. ''Are you Kanade?'' he asked. She nodded. ''I'm Naoi, I'm here to help you. It's very important that the others recover their memory too. That place is in a lot of danger!'' Naoi said. Kanade was a bit scared. Who was this guy and what did he know? She decided to go with his story for now. ''If you could follow me. The memory recovery can be very emotional for some people. It's better to be in a less crowded place.''<br>Kanade nodded and followed Naoi outside.

* * *

><p>Otonashi, Hinata and Yuri were outside. The concert had just ended and the silver haired girl hadn't shown herself for the whole evening. ''Hinata, Yuri I'm gonna get a drink at the bar in the city. Want to join me?'' Otonashi asked. ''Neh, I'm going to Yui. She'll love the story I can tell about tonight.'' Hinata answered.<p>

''That's ok, what about you Yuri?''

Yuri shrugged. ''Not sure, I think I'm going home. Get some sleep.''

''Ok, that's fine, then I'll go myself. Good night!'' Otonashi went off too the bar he mentioned.

''I'm going too. I really need some sleep.'' Yuri said before she yawned.

''I'll drop by Yui, I'll see you Monday at school!'' Hinata said before he went off.

Hinata was at Yui's house. ''Mizuki, can I let Hinata in?'' Mizuki's mother asked her.

''Sure.'' said the voice from inside her room. Mizuki's mother stepped aside letting Hinata pass. Hinata went straight to Yui's room and entered it. Yui was lying in her bed just like always and she was watching tv. ''What're you watching?'' Hinata asked. ''Nothing, I'm just seeing if there actually is something to watch.'' Yui answered.

''Well, I have something to tell you!'' Hinata said with a smile on his face. ''Remember that I told you about that concert I was going too?''

''Yes, you wouldn't tell me of wich band it was.''

''I'm going to do so now! Because I know you love them!''

''Tell me! Please!'' It was more like an order than a question but Hinata was going to tell it anyways so it didn't matter.

''It was a concert of...'' He paused to tease her.

''Tell me! Just tell me!''

''Girl dead monsters!''

''Really! Tell me everything! I want to know!'' If she could move Hinata was certain that she would be jumping now. And so Hinata started his story and the hours passed


	8. Chapter 8: Shiina

**a/n: sorry for the late chapter guys, but as I said before I have lots and I mean lots of tests right now at school and I'm just lucky that I've got some time to write this. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel beats!: Rebirth<strong>

**Chapter 8: Shiina**

Yuri, Hinata and Otonashi were outside on the schoolgrounds. They were discussing about the silver haired girl. ''What does that girl want?'' Hinata asked. ''I'm not sure.'' Otonashi answered. The boys continued their discussion about the girl but Yuri wasn't listening. ''Why is that girl after us? Is it because we did something in that place?'' Yuri wondered. Then she realized something. ''Guys, what if she is also after the others?'' she stated. There was a silence. ''I... I don't know...'' Hinata finally answered. ''We should protect them from her, right?'' Otonashi said. Yuri nodded. ''That's what I was thinking, but first we need to find out if the others remember anything about that place. If not we've to make some kind of group they all would want to join.'' Yuri turned to Hinata before continueing. ''Hinata, I want you to take us to Mizuki – or Yui – We need to find out if she remembers anything!''

Hinata nodded. ''If you come to my house after school I can take you to her.''

The bell rang. ''See you after school then!'' Yuri said to Otonashi and Hinata when she walked away.

Otonashi turned to Hinata. ''Hinata, I've got a strange feeling about this.''

''Me too, but we've got lots of strange feelings lately so I'm not surprised about it.''

''I'll be going then, see you after school!'' Otonashi walked away.

* * *

><p>Hinata was waiting at home. He was feeling a bit weird. ''Is it okay to get Yui involved?'' he wondered. He walked over to one of the shelfs in the kitchen and took something to eat out of it. He sat down on his couch and turned the tv on. He was switching between the channels untill he found something he liked: Baseball. Today he was finished early with school. The teacher let his class leave earlier because they finished everything they had to do. Hinata relaxed his body a bit. ''There's nothing to worry about, we have to know what's going on and Yui can help us if she remembers anything.'' he thought. He decided to stop thinking about it and just watch the match. An hour passed untill he heard the door bell. ''I'm coming!'' he said. He stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. Outside the door stood Otonashi. ''Otonashi, come in!''<p>

''Thank you, it's just starting to rain.''

''Then you're just in time.''

''Is Yuri here?''

''Nope, I haven't seen her since school.''

''That's strange... We were supposed to meet up before going here. When she didn't show up I thought she would be here already.''

''She's probably just late. Why don't you have a seat?''

''Sure.'' Otonashi and Hinata both sat down.

* * *

><p>Yuri was waiting outside. ''Where is she?'' she wondered when suddenly a girl appeared.<p>

''Are you Yuri?'' she asked. ''Yes, I am, are you Ansatsu Yakami?'' the girl nodded. ''Good, I'm about to ask you something very important. Please answer it seriously.'' Yuri asked with a sudden wave of seriousness. The girl nodded again. ''Do you remember that place?'' Yuri asked. The eyes of the girl got big. ''You remember it too?'' the girl managed to ask. Yuri nodded ''Do you want to come with me, I can bring you to the others.'' the girl nodded once again and followed Yuri to Hinata's house.

* * *

><p>The bell rang once again and Hinata went to open it. As soon as he opened the door he saw Yuri, but there was someone with her. ''Are you going to let us in or do we have to stay outside?'' Yuri said after a while because Hinata stood there just staring at the other girl. ''Sure, sure. Come in.'' he stepped out of the way to let Yuri and the other girl get inside. Otonashi looked over the bench he was sitting on and saw Yuri with the other girl. ''Oi, Yuri who's your friend here?'' Hinata asked.<p>

''This girl here is Ansatsu Yakami. Formerly known as Shiina in that place.'' Yuri said.

''Now that you've said it... She does look like Shiina. How did you find her?'' Otonashi said.

Yuri smiled. ''I decided to watch the news for once and believe it or not, she was in it. Here I'll show you. Hinata bring me a computer!'' Yuri explained.

''Sure, but you don't have to yell at me you know if you asked it nicely I would've get one too.'' Hinata complained before he disappeared to get his laptop. ''Uhm... Shiina, how should we call you Shiina or Yakami?'' Otonashi asked.

''It doesn't matter.'' she said while she took a stick out of her pocket and started to balance it on the tip of her finger. Hinata came back in the room. ''Here's my laptop, please be carefull with it.'' He said when he gave the laptop to Yuri. Yuri immediatly began searching the internet for something without even saying thank you. ''Ah here it is.'' she said when she found it. She turned to laptop towards the boys and started a video:

_''Do we have any new information about the fire?'' a man in the studio said. _

_''Actually we do! We just heard that there are two puppies inside the burning building!'' a journalist said. Out of nowhere a girl appeared. The girl ran into the burning house. ''What's happening! We don't know what we've just seen but it looked like a girl ran into the burning building!'' the journalist said. There was nothing happening but then suddenly the girl came out again carrying two puppies. ''The girl saved the puppies! Let's go ask why she did it!'' the journalist and the cameraman ran towards the girl. ''Miss, What was the reason you stormed in that building and saved the puppies?'' the journalist asked. _''I would turn the sound down if I were you!'' Yuri advised.

_''That is because this is...'' the girl said. ''CUTE!'' she yelled when holding one of the puppies._

Yuri stopped the video. ''That was enough for me to know that it was Shiina!'' Yuri said.

**a/n: I just had to put Shiina in it. She didn't get the role she deserved in the anime so I gave it to her. I hope you enjoyed reading it! p.s I probably won't upload anything more this week. I'm not so sure about next week but we'll see!**


	9. Chapter 9: Stalkers in the night

**a/n Sorry ,once again, for the late chapter. I'm finally finished with school so I should have more time to write now. Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel beats!: Rebirth<strong>

**Chapter 9: Stalkers in the night**

''Wait... We were going to Yui tonight, right?'' Hinata asked

''Yeah, what about it?'' Yuri answered

''Well, since Shiina came we've been here for too long, it's already eleven o'clock.''

''Then we're going tomorow. That's not a problem.''

Hinata let a sigh. ''Why did I knew it would turn out like this?'' he thought.

''Well, I'm going now. It's been late all week for me so I need some sleep.'' Otonashi said while he stood up. ''See you tommorow then.'' Hinata said.

* * *

><p>Otonashi was outside. ''Why is it always dark in this street, the lights are always broken here!'' he thought. Then he saw something moving in the dark. ''Probably nothing.'' he thought and continued walking home. Then he saw it again. ''Who's there?'' he asked. No reply came. ''This is strange. Am I seeing things?'' he wondered. This time he decided to go running. There it was again. A moving shadow in the dark. Otonashi started to get scared. ''This is just like some kind of bad horror movie!'' he thought while he started to run even faster. Then he saw light at the other end of the street. If he could just reach the light before the thing that was following him, then he would be saved. Just one last bit and he was safe. Just a few metres more. Otonashi stopped running. He was safe now. The last part to his home happened without any sign of that thing that was following him.<p>

* * *

><p>Otonashi was staring outside through his window. He was sure he saw someone standing there. ''Ugh... I really shouldn't watch so many movies. Now I'm seeing things.'' he thought but he wasn't sure of it. He was sure that something or someone was following him last night. ''Otonashi! You should go to school now!'' his mother yelled from downstairs. ''I'm almost ready to go!'' he yelled back. ''Maybe Yuri and Hinata can help me with this.'' he thought when he walked down the stairs.<p>

''I'm not going home as soon as school is finished. I'm going to do something with my friends first.'' Otonashi said to his mother when he opened the door. ''Okay, but just make sure you're home before eleven o'clock tonight.''

''Yes, mom. See you later.'' he answered just before he left. It was there again, the feeling that he was being followed. ''Not again.'' he thought. He just walked to school acting like he didn't know he was being followed. Suddenly he bumped into Hinata just like the first day they had met eachother. ''Oi, Otonashi. I was going to pick you up, but it seems you've already left.'' Hinata said.

''Hinata are you …''

''No, I'm not! Just stop with that joke ok! It's getting old!'' Hinata said before Otonashi could even finish his sentence.

''Fine, but you know if you react that seriously to it people will think that you are one. I know you aren't because you've got a girlfriend.''

''Anyways, let's forget about that. Do you have anything to tell?''

''Actually, I do!''

''Tell me, I'm waiting.''

''It's very serious though.''

''Okay, I can be very serious.''

''Yesterday when I went home, you know that street where it's always dark right?''

''Yes, it's two streets away from my home.''

''Okay, where was I, So I went home and in that street there was something or someone who was following me and then this morning when I woke up I saw someone outside my house.''

Hinata laughed. ''That was probably the famous stalker Totsimo Akura. He is obsessed with girl dead monster and as soon as he suspects someone has ties to them he starts stalking them in order to get closer to girl dead monster.''

''So I'm being stalked because some idiot thinks that I have ties with girl dead monster?''

''Yes, that's basically what's happening.''

''Okay, if that's the case.''

''What are you going to do?''

''You'll see.'' Otonashi turned around. ''I don't have any ties to girl dead monster!'' he yelled.

''So that's what you were planning to do!''

''Yep, if he has any brain at all he'll leave now.''

Someone appeared from behind a car. The guy looked a bit like a male version of Shiina ''You really haven't got any ties with girl dead monster?'' he asked. ''Yes, that's right. The only tie I have with them is that I once went to one of their concerts.''

''That's a shame, I'll be leaving then. Sorry for the trouble I gave you.'' then the guy disappeared again. ''Great! Now I'm not being stalked anymore!''

''That's great for you atleast.'' and so the two of them continued their way to school


	10. Chapter 10: Good news

**a/n I wrote a bit in advance so I have finished chapter 10 – 14 so I'll probably upload one of them each day. I hope you enjoy the chapter **

* * *

><p><strong>Angel beats!: Rebirth<strong>

**Chapter 10: Good news**

Hinata was home once again. Their promise to go to Yui was moved ten times already, but he wouldn't let it be changed today. They were going there today and nothing could stop that.

_Ring ring_

The bell of the door rang. Hinata stood up and walked over to the door. Upon opening it he saw Otonashi. ''Oi, Otonashi, you're first again.''

''Really? I thought I was late.''

''You are late.''

''And as always we're waiting for the girls. Why are they always late!''

''Because they are girls. It's in their nature to be late.''

Suddenly someone appeared. Hinata and Otonashi were both scared but then Hinata saw it was Shiina and he let a sigh of relief. ''It's just you.'' he said.

''Wait... How did you get in?'' he yelled just seconds after that.

''How shallow minded.'' she said before retreating in the shadows.

''That only leaves Yuri to come now.'' Otonashi said

''Otonashi, I just remember. Are you still being followed by that stalking guy, Totsimo Akura?'' Hinata asked.

''Nope, he did just as he said and left me alone. Is there anything to eat by the way, I'm pretty hungry''

''Sure, let me get something.'' Hinata stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

''Let's see if there is anything on the tv.'' Otonashi said while picking up the remote. He turned the tv on and the first thing he saw was an anime about a puppy. Suddenly someone grabbed the remote out of his hands before he could switch the channel. It was Shiina. She sat in front of the tv as if nothing else but the tv existed. Otonashi's spirit got fired up. ''As a man I cannot allow a woman to take the remote from me!'' He thought.

''Wait for the right moment to strike.'' Otonashi prepared himself for a surprise attack.

''Three.''

''Two.''

''One.''

Otonashi suddenly jumped at Shiina trying to grab the remote. Shiina evaded the attack with ease and said: ''How shallow minded.'' before continueing to watch the anime. Hinata who just came back from the kitchen saw Otonashi sulking in a corner and Shiina in front of the tv. ''What happened here?'' he wondered but there was no time to ask because the doorbell rang again. Hinata went to open the door and as expected it was Yuri who was standing there.

''Yuri, you're way too late!'' Hinata yelled at her.

''Just shut up, ok?'' she said with a threathening voice.

''Are you threathening me?''

''Do you want to know?''

Hinata scared by the look on her face quickly said: ''Let's just go already, I want to go today and not tommorow or next week.''

Yuri nodded in agreement. ''Otonashi, Shiina we're going!'' Hinata yelled. Otonashi slowly stood up still sulking about his defeat. Shiina didn't react since she was busy watching the anime.

''Hinata, you can probably leave her behind for now. The only thing they are showing today is that anime. She isn't going to do anything besides watching that.'' Yuri said when she saw that Hinata was going to drag Shiina outside. Hinata let a sigh. ''I guess it's okay then.''

* * *

><p>The three of them were walking in the dark street of the stalking fanboy. Otonashi and Hinata started to call this street ''the stalker street'' because of Totsimo Akura who was living here.<p>

''It's just us! Totsimo Akura there is no need to follow us!'' Hinata yelled when he felt the prescence of the obsessed fanboy.

''That's a shame.'' Totsimo Akura said before he went away to stalk another victim.

''What was that about?'' Yuri asked.

''That was a stalker.'' Hinata explained. Yuri didn't seem satisfied with that answer but she didn't ask for more. Soon they reached Yui's house.

''There we go!'' Hinata said while knocking on the door. A few seconds later Yui's mother opened the door. ''Hinata! There you are! We haven't seen you in a while! Oh... and you brought friends! Mizuki will like this!'' She said very happily. Before any of them could say something Hinata was tackeled to the ground by something. ''Good to see you again!'' the something that tackeled Hinata turned out to be a girl with pink hair. ''Wait... I thought she was paralyzed?'' Otonashi asked

''Yeah, she was...'' Hinata said confused.

''Five days ago the doctors found a way to heal me!'' Yui explained. Hinata and Otonashi were giving her congratulations. Yuri took a step backward. This was too familiar, Yui tackling Hinata, everybody being happy. Slowly everything faded away and she blacked out


	11. Chapter 11: Darker than the night

**a/n this chapter is released later than planned because I didn't really have time to post it, but here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel beats!: Rebirth<strong>

**Chapter 11: Darker than the night**

Yuri slowly opened her eyes. ''Where am I?'' she wondered. She stood up and looked around. It seemed as if she was in that place, but she wasn't. Something was different here than from that place. There was nobody around. The whole place was quiet. The school itself looked exactly the same for as far she could remember though -wich isn't much- but that was not what was bothering her about where she was. ''Am I missing something?'' she wondered, but she didn't get the time to think. A man had appeared in front of her. It was a tall man with a small brown beard. His brown hair looked messy and he was wearing glasses. Was it his prescence that bothered her or was it something else? ''You should go, this is not a place to play around. Everyone who interferes will be punished, nobody touches my playground!'' the man suddenly spoke. Yuri's eyes widened. ''Are you god?'' she asked. The man started to laugh very loud and it sounded a bit evil. ''Ofcourse not, I'm worse. I am the master of this place, the king of the shadows. I am the programmer!'' the man yelled with a crazy voice. ''Then let me ask you one thing.'' Yuri asked very calmly.

''Ask anything you want!''

''Why did you make this place!'' she yelled. The calming aura she was emitting before was gone and replaced by one of killing intent.

''You want to know why? Because I can!'' The man started to laugh again. That was it Yuri couldn't hold herself back anymore. She stormed at the man, but it was too late he was already gone. Yuri fell on the ground and started crying. Suddenly she heard a voice in the back of her head. ''Yuri, what's happening now is not real, it is what you want to believe. You want to believe that someone is after all of this but there isn't. That place just exists and you'll have to live with that.''

''No, this is real, there's no way that this is a dream!'' Yuri yelled back to the voice. Slowly the school disappeared and was replaced by a living room, but Yuri didn't notice since she was crying.

She felt something had changed so she looked around trying to stop her tears from coming so that she could look around. It was that house. The house that always appeared in her dreams. This was the source of all her problems. The source of her despair. ''That's not right, there isn't any source of despair in my life... or is there?'' she thought. She wasn't desperate at all. This place was confusing her. This was not like her. She wasn't a person to be like this, but there wasn't time to think anymore. The scene of her dreams had begun. She saw herself and three other children playing around. She heard the sound of glass breaking and she saw men coming into the room. She turned around. There was no need for her to see this all again. She had already seen this so many times in her dreams, but was this a dream? Everything felt so real, she could feel the despair, the need to protect the younger children. Whatever did this to her was cruel. ''Is it god who did this, why would he do something like that to anyone?'' This was too much for her. She could see everything fading away slow but steady. When everything was gone it was dark. Darker than the night. The purest darkness she had ever seen. Exhausted and scared of what happend she fell asleep.

Hours later she slowly woke up. She realized this all changed, not much but she changed. She now completely remembered what happened in that house. The only thing she didn't know was when it happened. Another dimension? A previous life? Something else? She didn't know it.

More hours passed when she started to hear people calling her name. At first she could barely hear it, but slowly it became louder. She recognized the voices. The voices of Otonashi, Hinata, Yui and Shiina. She was still too scared to react to it so she didn't.

Even more hours passed when she started to become less scared. She felt like she could leave now. She remembered more things now. Why she held a grudge against god and that she was the leader in that place.

* * *

><p>Yuri slowly opened her eyes. She was in a house. Probably Yui's house. She looked around and saw her friends sleeping all around her. Hinata and Yui were both on a couch, Shiina was lying in a corner and Otonashi sat on a chair, his head hanging on her body. ''These are real friends. I have to protect them no matter what!'' she thought making a promise she wold never forget. She started crying a bit, not loud enough for anyone to hear tough. One of her hands reached for Otonashi's head and when the hand touched his head she felt reassured. Slowly she fell asleep.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Breakfest for friends

**a/n And I'm sorry once again. I was busy with all kinds of stuff like: Watching new anime and watching old anime and work. Here's the chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel beats!: Rebirth<strong>

**Chapter 12: Breakfest for friends**

Otonashi slowly woke up. He looked around to see how late it was when he realized his head was on Yuri's body just seconds ago. He immediatly turned around to see if anyone had seen it. He let a sigh of relief. Nobody had seen it, they were all still sleeping. Hinata and Yui on the couch, Shiina in a corner and Yuri on another couch. He stood up and tried to make as less noise as possible. He still hadn't seen how late it was so he first looked at the clock. ''Seven o'clock. It's a bit early, but now I have time to prepare something special.'' He walked over to the kitchen without making any noise. ''I hope they like the breakfest I'm making. He closed the door behind him and began gathering the ingredients he would need for a good breakfest.

Hinata stood up. ''He's gone into the kitchen.'' He whispered.

''Finally, it was about time he woke up!'' Yui said. They all stood up including Yuri. ''Shiina, why don't you stand guard. If he comes this way alarm us so we can pretend to sleep again.'' Yuri said.

Shiina nodded and did what was asked of her. ''Oi, Yuri why did you want Otonashi to make breakfest anyway?'' Hinata asked

''I don't know. He just seems like a guy that can make something good as breakfest.''

''He's coming!'' Shiina stated. Quickly everyone got back in their sleeping position. Slowly the door opened and Otonashi stepped inside. ''Strange, I thought I heard something.'''he thought out loud. ''Probably my imagination.'' he said before he went back to the kitchen again. Shiina stood up and walked to the door again. ''He's gone.'' She said.

''Phew... That was a close call.'' Hinata said

''You know. Why are we hiding from him? He already began with the breakfest so he has to finish it now.'' Yui stated.

''She's right.'' Shiina said while leaving the door.

''Okay, we'll just sit here and wait untill he finished with the breakfest.'' Yuri said. Everyone agreed with that. ''I'm gonna see what he's doing in the kitchen! Anyone want to come with me?'' Yui said.

Nobody replied. ''Ah... come on! Hinata you're coming with me!'' She took Hinata by the arm and dragged him over the floor towards the kitchen. Yuri laughed. ''Just like it has to be.'' she thought.

''I'm going too.'' Shiina said before she stood up. Yuri simply nodded. Now she was alone. She could think about what had happened last night. Not much later the others came back. ''Breakfest is ready!'' Yui said. Yuri stood up and followed them to the dining room. As soon as she went throught he door her mouth opened in surprise. The whole table was filled with food and not just standard food, but with food only eaten at special occasions. She quickly closed her mouth because it would look kind of weird if she is just standing there with her mouth open. She turned towards the others and saw they were surprised too. ''Uhm... Otonashi, don't you think this is a little too much?'' Hinata asked.

''I guess so... I just wanted a nice breakfest.''

''This is more than just breakfest! This is enough to eat for a whole day!''

The two of them continued to argue about it while the girls sat down waiting for them to finish.

After five minutes Yuri cleared her throat and stood up ''SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!''

Otonashi and Hinata both surprised by the sudden outburst of Yuri quickly sat down.

''Good boys.'' was Yuri's reaction.

They had almost finished eating when Otonashi realized something. ''Oi, Yuri what happened last night?''

Yuri had already seen that question coming and had thought of an answer to give since she wouldn't tell everything that happened. ''Well, as you knew I blacked out. I was at the house again. You know the one from my dreams. I saw everything that had happened and I realized it had to be my life in another dimension or in a previous life or maybe something completely different but what happened that night in that house was what caused me to go to that place. After that everything went dark and I have been in that darkness for a couple of hours before waking up.'' That was all she wanted to tell . She should not bother the others with the programmer and absolutely not with the promise she made. ''So that's what happened.'' Otonashi said when she finished.

''Oh... before we forget. We came here to ask you something Yui.'' Yui looked surprised.

''Ask me something?''

Hinata nodded. ''I'm pretty sure you recognized all of us don't you?''

This time it was Yui who nodded.

''Do you remember that place too?''

And once again she nodded. ''Not everything though. Actually just two things!''

''What is it that you remember?''

''Your promise and girl dead monster.''

''Hinata's promise?'' Yuri asked. Hinata and Yui both turned a little red.

''It's hard to explain. Only three people know about it. Me, Yui and Otonashi.'' Hinata said.

''I see... but still I want to know!''

''We're not going to tell you!'' Yui and Hinata both said at the same time. Then everyone turned their heads towards Otonashi. ''Otonashi... can you please tell me Hinata's promise.'' Yuri said with an evil expression on her face. ''… What should I do? Betray Hinata and Yui or get tortured by Yuri untill I her?'' Otonashi thought. ''No, there has to be another option.''

…

…

…

…

''Are you going to tell me or not!'' Yuri yelled at him.

''I don't remember it.'' Otonashi lied.

''Oh... that's a shame. Guess we'll never know then.''

Everyone was silent after that. Because Yuri changed the subject so quick they didn't have the time to think about Yuri's words. ''I realized it had to be my life in another dimension or in a previous life or maybe something completely different but what happened that night in that house was what caused me to go to that place.'' They ate the remains of the breakfest in silent thinking about those words.

* * *

><p>Kanade and Naoi were in a room. ''I think it's almost finished. So it's about time we find the others before they do.'' Naoi said. Kanade nodded and walked towards the exit ''Otonashi... I'll get you back and nothing will stop me!'' Kanade thought just before she left. Naoi went back to his computer. ''Otonashi, I don't know what you did to with that place but whatever it is, it failed terribly!'' he thought.<p>

**a/n I thought it was time for Kanade and Naoi to appear again. If you don't remember what happened previously with them you should check chapter 7 again. I hope you enjoyed reading this!**


	13. Chapter 13: Memories

**a/n Sorry everyone for this very late chapter. Last time I forgot to mention I was on vacation so sorry for that. To make up for it I've written an extra long chapter. Oh... and if everything goes as planned I should have more time this week since I'm back to school. I hope you enjoy reading it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Angel beats!: Rebirth<strong>

**Chapter 13: Memories**

''Anyone any ideas on how to get further with this?'' Yuri asked. No answer came. She sighed. ''Let me ask it another way then. Does anyone know how to find the others?'' Still no answer came. ''Then does anyone have a clue on how to get our memories back?'' and once again there wasn't an answer. ''Maybe we should let this rest untill we get an idea?'' Otonashi proposed. ''Sounds like a good idea to me.'' Hinata said. Everyone else except Yuri agreed too. ''Uhm... Why aren't you saying anything?'' Otonashi asked.

''Can't I even think anymore?'' Yuri replied

''Well... ofcourse you can.''

''Then what's your problem!''

''Nothing I guess...''

Yuri thought a bit longer. ''Okay... You can let this rest for now, but I want you to be prepared to start again when I say. Ok?''

Everyone agreed. ''Good, you can go now. I'll try to find something to get our memories back. If anyone of you feels like it find a way to talk with Girl Dead Monster.''

Again everyone agreed. ''Ok, we should go now.''

* * *

><p>Otonashi was at home. ''A way to talk with Girl Dead Monster...'' he thought. ''That will be hard since they're famous now...'' He sighed. ''That's not hard... it's impossible! Maybe a walk can give me some ideas.'' He stood up and put a jacket on. ''Mom, I'm taking a walk, I'll be back soon''<p>

''Sure, as long as you're home before midnight it's ok.'' his mom replied.

Otonashi closed the door behind him. The sun was already low in the sky. Within an hour it would be dark. He walked down the path in the garden to the street and from there he went to the right towards the park. The streets were crowded with people who were buying things for the festival tonight. ''Why do people buy it this late? If they would buy it earlier they would be sure that they had it.'' he thought. At the time he arrived at the park it was almost dark and nobody was near. ''Perfect. Now I have time to think without getting interupted.'' he thought. He looked for a bench to sit on and he found one between two old oaks. He sat down and looked around a bit. To his right was a small pond and to the left he could see the lights of the main street. He relaxed his body a bit and closed his eyes. Everything was quiet at first but suddenly he heard footsteps coming closer and a voice. He opened his eyes and saw a young man that looked a bit like him. He was carrying a little girl on his back. ''You know, I've spared lots of money for this day so I can buy you anything you like!'' the young man said. ''Thank you onii-chan.'' was the reply of the little girl. Otonashi stared at both of them before it went dark before his eyes. He had seen that before...

_Otonashi looked outside for a moment. The sun was shining brightly and there were few clouds in the air. ''Onii-chan, is school fun?'' the little girl in the bed asked. Otonashi a bit surprised by the question looked at his younger sister. ''It's not fun.'' he replied ''I haven't even gone.'' he continued._

_''It might be fun if you go.''_

_''Maybe if I was smart, but I'm an idiot. There's no place for kids with bad grades.''_

_''It's called studying.''_

_''There's no way it could be fun. It is called studying.''_

_''What about you friends? Is playing with your friends fun?''_

_That was a harsh question for him since he didn't have any friends, but she couldn't know that._

_''It's more fun watching TV or playing games by myself.'' he lied while he also sighed. _

_''It's a pain getting dragged around for other people's hobbies and laughing at jokes that aren't even funny.''_

_''Really? I'd love to study. I'd love to make friends too.''_

_Now she was harsh for herself. She knew that she would be in the hospital for most of her life._

_''Oh, right.'' he said while he took a package out of his bag._

_''Here. He handed it over to his little sister who took it. _

_''Thank you, Onii-chan!'' she said with a big smile on her face. Some time skipped and then Otonashi was standing on the street. He was working. ''Idiot!'' someone behind him said. He did not reply to it. ''I don't know what I'm living for.'' he thought ''I don't know my purpose. I don't care about anyone else, because it's easier to live without caring about anyone else. Just working enough to eat and get into a daily routine... That is all I want.'' again some time skipped. He know was inside his room writing in his diary what he had thought that day and adding some more lines to it: ''Even so I keep seeing my sister. I buy her comics with that little money I have left. I always get her whatever I picked up first at the bookstore, so I don't know if I gave her the same one. For all I know, it might be a different one, and the next part of the story wasn't in it. But...'' He stopped for a moment and remembered what she would always say with the same big smile everytime. ''Thank you, Onii-chan!''_

_''… She would be happy with whatever I got her.'' he continued writing down. '' She is different from me. She has hope in life. She can find her purpose in life. But she hasn't been discharged for the last two years. It is sad... If I could just change places with her... I who doesn't have a purpose or meaning in life. That compassion is probably what keeps me visiting her.''_

_More time skipped but he was still in the same room writing in his diary.'' Winter is coming soon. Working in the summer is hard, but working in the winter is worse. Your fingers go numb, like they're going to fall off. But... I keep going so that I can live. Live? What for? Don't think about it. If I think about it I might stop working. I have to keep working. To eat, and to buy presents for my sister.'' Time skipped again and now he was outside sitting on a bench. ''Oh yeah!'' he thought. ''I'll ask the doctor if I can take her outside on Christmas. But she can't use a wheelchair if there's snow on the ground... I'll carry her then. If it's just her I can carry her anywhere. Then I'll buy her whatever she wants from any store she likes. I want to give her a cake from a good store too. In that case I'll have to save more money.'' the next day he went to the hospital. ''If you could go outside on christmas, where would you like to go?'' he asked her. _

_''The main street!''_

_''You'd be fine with just that?''_

_''But they put lights on all the trees you know! Didn't you know?''_

_''No, I don't go there on christmas anyway.''_

_''They say it's really pretty. They started doing it last year. The doctor was talking about it.''_

_''Then how about we go there?''_

_''Can I go?''_

_''I'll ask if you can go. Even if they say no, I'll sneak you out and take you there.''_

_''Really?''_

_''Yeah, really.''_

_''Yay! Thank you, Onii-chan!''_

_''This must be the biggest thank you she ever gave me.'' he thought._

_A few days later he was writing in his diary again: ''With all these jobs I have right now I should have enough money, but what I'm most concerned about is her condition wich is getting worse. Ofcourse the doctors didn't give her permission to go. So I'll just sneak in and take her with me.''_

_Then the day finally came. He had picked her up from the hospital and they were heading for the main street._

_''Amazing! Hey, can you see it? It's amazing!''_

_''yes... It's very pretty.''_

_''It is, right? It's so pretty. I'm glad I came to see this. Thanks to you! We'll even have more fun from now on! First I'll get you a present. I'll buy you anything you want! I've saved up lots of spending money just for this day, so I'll get you anything, no matter how expensive. What do you want? How about we start by going to the store? We could even go to the jewelers! Or maybe you'd prefer a normal department store?''_

_''Onii-chan...''_

_Otonashi stopped walking._

_''Thank you.''_

_''Yeah. And there's even more after we go shopping...''_

_The rest of the night passed without anything important happening._

_A few weeks later he was standing in a house. ''Are you sure you'll be ok staying by yourself there? You'll be lonely.''_

_''I'll be fine. I'm used to it.''_

_''Really? I worry about you though... If you run into any problems, tell me any time. You can eat her e any time y like.''_

_''Okay. Thank you. Thank you for taking care of me all this time.''_

_After that he left. ''There was a purpose I've been living for. I had a reason for living close by to me.'' he thought while he walked on the street. I'd just never noticed. All I wanted to hear was ''thank you''. That was all it took for me to keep living. I felt alive when she expressed her gratitude. I was happy. I'm such an idiot... I'd never noticed untill now. She was such a special person to me, and I did nothing for her. She spent all her time in the hospital, with nothing but the comics I brought her to read. With just that. That meager existence... She was probably happy. And now that I've lost her, is my life over? Days full of hapiness that I never noticed. I've lost that time, and now there's nothing left for me...''_

Slowly he opened his eyes again noticing they were full of tears. ''So this is what Yuri was talking about.'' he thought. Looking around he saw that no-one was near so he started crying. He let all of his emotions out. Could it be true? Was there really a him that had this kind of terrible life?

* * *

><p>Kanade was walking around. Naoi had said that she had to look for others at the festival, so she was on the way to it. The streets were all crammed with people. ''How does he expect me to find anything in this mess?'' she thought. She finally arrived at the festival to see there were even more people there. ''This will be troublesome.'' she thought. She decided to look for people she recognized instead of thinking it would be impossible. From the moment she joined forces with Naoi they had found two others: Noda and Fujimaki. Now they were looking for the others. If she remembered correctly that would be the members of Girl Dead Monster, Chaa, Matsushita, Ōyama, TK, Takamatsu, Takeyama and Yusa. She sighed. It was almost impossible to find them, they didn't even know if they were in Japan, for all they knew they could be living in Africa or Europe. ''Better to not think about that.'' she thought while she walked further.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>an Well that's it for today. Maybe I'll upload some more this week and if not then next week. Oh and please review since it motivates me to write more. I hope you enjoyed reading this! **


	14. Chapter 14: First mission

**a/n sorry for the late chapter guys, it's just that everytime I want to write something comes in the way. Well enjoy the chapter anyways!**

**Angel beats!: Rebirth**

**Chapter 14: First mission**

Yuri was outside staring of in the distance. She was thinking of a way to recover their memories. She had to find a way. She had to know what that place was. She just couldn't get it out of her mind. But as usually no ideas came. She sighed and walked back to her house. ''If there was just a way, just one that would give us our memories back.'' she thought. ''Maybe I should call the others to see if they made any progress?'' She picked up her phone and dialed the first number, Otonashi's number. She got the voicemail so she dialed the next number wich would be Yui's number. Again she got the voicemail. She sighed ''Then I'll try Hinata, if he does not answer I give up.'' She dialed Hinata's number and finally someone picked up.

''Yo, Yuri what's the matter?''

''I just want to know if you found a way to contact Girl Dead Monster.''

''Actually... I think I have.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, remember the night we went to Yui?''

''Yes, the one when I blacked out?''

''Exactly, do you remember that shadow that was following us?''

''Uhm... Yes, you said something about a stalker?''

''Yep, he is an obsessed fanboy of Girl Dead Monster so he might know a way to contact them.''

''…...''

''Something wrong?''

''No, it's just that he's a stalker. It's kinda weird to use him for it.''

''Not at all, but the problem is that he won't talk to anyone who isn't fan of them.''

''So?''

''Well, he already knows that we aren't so we need someone else to talk with him and gain his trust.''

''Who would you say that is fit for that job?''

''Either Shiina or Yui. Shiina can easily act like she is a stalker and Yui is a real fan of them.''

''Why not send them together then?''

''That is actually a pretty good idea. I'll go get Yui, if you can ask Shiina. Then we're done.''

''Ok, see you later than.''

''Yeah, bye.'' Yuri dialed Shiina's number.

Shiina, Yui, Hinata and Yuri were sitting around a table. ''Why do you want us to infiltrate the obsessed fanclub?'' Yui said when Yuri finished explaining her plan. ''Because you two are the only ones fit for it!'' Yuri explained

''But... They are idiots!''

''So...?''

''How shallow minded.'' Shiina said. ''We'll do it.''

''What, No we won't!'' Yui said

''Okay, that's a deal then.'' Yuri said ignoring Yui

''Don't ignore me!''

''Okay, the two of you will go to the stalker's street wearing this.'' Yuri picked up two shirts saying: I love Girl Dead Monster. Shiina took her one and put it on. Yui was still hesitating about the plan but Yuri threw the shirt at her. ''I want you to report every hour on the progress you made.''

Shiina nodded. ''Well, then Operation: Stalker begin!'' Yuri said. Shiina left the house dragging Yui behind her. As soon as the two of them were gone Yuri turned towards Hinata. ''Hinata, I want you to find Otonashi. I've been trying to contact him, but he doesn't response to anything.''

''Why don't you go look for him yourself?''

''I have some other bussines to take care of.'' Hinata sighed. ''Guess I have no choice then, huh?''

''Exactly. Now go!'' Hinata left the building and Yuri was left alone. ''I have to find the silver haired girl... She might now what is happening. I can't take the others with me, since she is a enemy and I promised to protect them...'' Yuri thought as she too left the house.

Naoi was sitting at the head of the table. ''Are we complete?'' he asked

''No, we still haven't found a way to contact Girl Dead Monster and that hacker guy.'' Noda answered. ''That doesn't matter. Anyway, I think it is time to get the others to our side. They don't know the truth yet.''

''That is right but how are we supposed to get them to our side. They won't trust us if we walk just up to them and tell them the truth.'' Ōyama said.

''That's why we'll send one of us to infiltrate their group and eventually make them go to our side.''

''That seems like a plan to me.'' Noda said

Hinata was walking towards Otonashi's house. ''The only place I know where he could be.'' he thought. After a short walk of several minutes he arrived at Otonashi's house. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later a woman opened the door. ''Is Otonashi at home?'' he asked her.

''I'm afraid he isn't, he saw the journal and then suddenly he left. I'm sure he is just taking a walk and that he'll be back soon.'' she sanwered

''Thank you for the information.'' he replied back. Just when he was about to turn he realized something. ''Uhm... How late was it when he watched the news?'' he asked.

''It was about a hour ago so I would say the three o'clock one.''

''Okay, thanks!'' he said and this time he really left. ''There must have been something on that news that caused him to go!'' He thought. ''Yuri will be happy with this, since it means he found something! Guess I'll have to watch the journal myself to find out.'' He went back to his house and took his laptop from upstairs. After a bit of a search he found the journal he was looking for.

_''Today it's exactly seventeen years ago since the Hagame* train accident caused by a minor earthquake. There were 54 cassualities total from all parts of the train. From all of the people who were trapped in the tunnel only a few survived thanks to a young man named Yuzuru Otonashi. He was on his way to his entrance exam on a medical university. All of the survivors told of the courage the man showed during the time they were trapped in the tunnel. One of them told our reporter that he even sacrificed his own part of the food and drinks. He gave medical treatment to all of the trapped passengers ignoring his own critical injuries. In the end he died just seconds before they were rescued and even that part of his life he dedicated to others by donating all of his organs in the very end. Right now we ask of everyone to take a short silence to think about those who didn't survive and the hero who managed to save some others at the cost of his life._

Hinata was staring at the laptop screen unable to think or speak anything. ''Is that what this is about. Do we all suffer from memories from previous lifes? It can't be coincidence that the hero of the train accident is called Yuzuru Otonashi. He must have remembered everything by watching this.'' Hinata managed to think after a few minutes. ''I must call Yuri right away!''

***I made this name up and it's supposed to be the town where the train crashed**

**A/n Well, that was it again. Soon the story will arrive at the second part. I hope you enjoyed reading it!**


	15. Chapter 15: The unerasable past

**A/n Hello everyone! I'm back. Just when I finished the previous chapter my computer crashed. So I had to wait for a new one (which took about a month to arrive), after that I lost my inspiration and it took about 3 weeks to find it, but now I'm back with a new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: This chapter contains bloody descriptions in the flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Angel beats!: Rebirth<strong>

**Chapter 15: The uneraseable past**

* * *

><p>Hinata was running on the streets. His celphone was in his hand. He had tried to call Yuri several times now, but she did not answer. Hinata was worried something bad had happened, so he decided to try and find her, but that was not all that bothered him. There was something else. He thought about his own life. What had happened to him in his previous life? He arrived at an intersection. From the right a truck appeared and ahead of him someone came running down the street. The truck didn't see the man and in the middle of the intersection they collided. Hinata stood still. His eyes grew big and slowly everything faded away before his eyes...<p>

* * *

><p><em>It was a hot summer day. Hinata was running away. He was almost crying. How could it have gone so far? He thought back to the moment it all started...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Five years earlier<em>

_'I'm home!' Hinata said when he opened the door. No answer came. 'Mom! Dad! I'm home'_

_there was still no answer. 'This is strange...' he thought. He crossed the hall and entered the living room. As soon as he entered he screamed. The complete floor was covered in blood and in the middle of all of it was his mother. There were cuts all over her body and the blood was gushing out. On the couch not so far away was his dad. A gun and a knife were lying next to him. Hinata started crying. 'Hi...nata... is that... you?' he suddenly heard a voice say. It was his mother. Hinata ran towards her and kneeled before her. 'Mom don't give up! I'm going to call an ambulance!' He said. His mom lifted her hand and Hinata held it. 'No, Hinata... It's already...' she coughed up some blood. 'Too late...' Hinata could feel her grip getting weaker. ''Just... Pro...mise me that... you will become... a strong man...'_

_'I promise, but please don't die on me!' He yelled and started to cry again. Slowly his mom's hand slipped out of his. She was dead. He sat there and cried until he heard a noise. Someone knocked on the door. 'This is the police! Open up!' Since there was no reply the stormed in to find the crying Hinata and his dead mom and dad._

* * *

><p><em>Now Hinata was sixteen years old. He had found that one thing that he could live for: Baseball. After the incident four years ago he had been living alone. Still in the same house as all of it had happened. He thought it was his fault, that his father killed himself and his mother. If he would just had gotten home earlier, he could have stopped his dad, but now was not the time to think about it. Today he had an important match. If they would win this one game, they had reached the finals of the national championship.<em>

* * *

><p><em>They had almost won the game. They just had to catch the next ball and they would win, but if they wouldn't catch it they would lose. The ball was thrown and hit. It flew through the air in the direction of Hinata. Everyone was yelling his name. He would decide if they would win or lose. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion. For a quick second he looked at the supporters of his club. Suddenly his body froze. His dad was there! He tried to keep his attention at the ball, but his eyes were drawn to the supporters. Then before he could react the ball hit the ground. Everyone started to yell at him and some started to throw stuff at him. The man he thought that was his dad had disappeared. 'Why...? Why did I fail?' he thought. He and his team headed back to the changing room. His whole team was mad at him, but he just ignored them. He sat down at one of the benches and stared at nothing. When everyone was gone the coach approached him. Hinata didn't want to hear what he had to say. The words the coach spoke didn't sound angry, but rather... kind. The coach opened his hands. Hinata looked at what he showed: It was drugs. Hinata looked at the face of his coach. He was smiling. He hesitated for a second before he reached out and took the drugs. The coach smiled and walked away.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hinata was back on the street. He was running away. He knew it was a stupid idea to steal drugs from a dealer, but he <strong>needed<strong> it. 'There he is!' Someone from behind him yelled. Hinata arrived at an intersection. He didn't have time to see if there was anyone coming. He ran across the street when he suddenly heard a truck honk. A second afterward the truck hit him. Hinata fell to the ground and everything around him started to fade away very slowly. Hinata knew he was dying. Tears welled up in his eyes when he remembered the promise he made with his mother. 'I-I failed.' Where his last thoughts before everything went black._

* * *

><p>Hinata opened his eyes. At the intersection in front of him was nothing. No crash or accident. 'This is what Otonashi must've felt when he saw the news report.' he thought with tears in his eyes. 'I feel hopeless.' He didn't want to continue on with this whole afterlife thing now that he knew the truth, <strong>his truth<strong>. 'No, don't give up. Don't let the same thing happen in this life.' he thought. Then he remembered what he said to Otonashi long ago: ''I'll go on with this until the end. There are many others I have to look over.'' He made up his mind. He had to continue on. For his mother, for his friends. After what seemed an eternity he ran further towards Yuri.

* * *

><p>Yuri had found the place where the silver haired girl was hiding. She was now waiting outside for anyone she recognized to come out of the house. She took out her cellphone to see how late it was. Then she saw the calls Hinata made. 'Seven... I'm sorry Hinata, but I can't contact anyone when I'm this close to the silver haired girl. Suddenly someone touched her shoulder. She turned around hoping it wasn't an enemy. In front of her was a guy with glasses. He was carrying a laptop around.<p>

'Who are you?' she asked, although she kind of knew the answer.

'My name is Takeyama, are you Yuri?' Now she knew for sure. This was the hacker guy she had been looking for.

'Yes, we met in that place.'

'do you want to come with me for a second?'

Takeyama nodded and followed Yuri as she walked away. The two of them walked to a bar that was close by. 'Takeyama do you want to join us?'

'Who exactly are ''us''?'

'The others from that place.'

Takeyama closed his eyes for a brief moment. 'Okay, I will join you.' He finally said.

'Then you should go to this address.' She handed a note over with Hinata's address on it.

'Our next meeting is the day after tomorrow.'

Takeyama nodded in agreement. Yuri left the bar. As soon as she was gone he took out a phone and dialed a number. 'Hello?' someone said from the other side.

'It's me. I'm in!'

'Good, you know what you should do.'

Then the conversation ended.

* * *

><p><strong>An The next chapter will be pretty long and will involve the infiltration mission given to Shiina and Yui. See it as a present for my long absence. I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**p.s. I'm not sure if I already apologized for my late chapter, but I will do now. I'm sorry for the late chapter. The next one will (hopefully) be aired earlier. **


	16. Chapter 16: Infiltration

**A/n: Here's the chapter I promised. To everyone reading this: Merry Christmas and a happy new year! (Also enjoy reading this chapter)**

**Angel beats!: Rebirth**

**Chapter 16: Infiltration**

Shiina and Yui were heading towards ''Stalker street''. Yui still didn't agree with the plan, but she couldn't convince Shiina to stop with it. They had both put their ''I love GiDeMo'' shirts on.

'Shiina, are you really sure you want to do this.' Yui asked in a final attempt to convince her to stop. Shiina simply nodded as an answer. They had almost reached ''Stalker street''.

'This place gives me the creeps you know.' Yui said when they arrived. Almost immediately Shiina stood still. 'Is something wrong?' Yui asked. Shiina nodded and pointed her finger at a car parked at the other end of the street. 'Someone is behind it.' They could hear a loud laugh and someone clapping their hands. Then the person behind the car stood up and walked towards the two girls.

'Very impressive. Judging by your shirts you must be GiDeMo fans, right?' he said. Shiina and Yui both nodded. 'Well, let me introduce myself then. I'm Totsimo Akura. Vice-president of the Girl Dead Monster fan club. And who are you?'

'I'm Yui and my friend over here is Shiina.'

'Nice to meet you both. Would you like to join the fan club?'

'Sure, always nice to meet other fans.' Yui answered. Totsimo smiled. 'Welcome to the club then. Our next meeting will be on Wednesday. If you're interested I'll see you guys here and lead you to our base.'

'See you at Wednesday then!' Yui said. Totsimo smiled once more before he disappeared into the shadows. Shiina and Yui continued to walk down the street until they were far enough for Totsimo to not hear them. Shiina took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Yuri's number.

'Shiina, got any news?'

'Sort of... We got accepted into the club, but there is something else bothering me. It feels like we're being followed.'

There was a short silence. 'Alright, I want you to come here as soon as possible. Hinata just arrived and he seems pretty stressed out.'

'Alright, meet you soon.' then the call ended. 'Yui, we need to go to Yuri as soon as possible. I want you to leave now and take the longest and most crowded way possible.'

'Okay, meet you later then.' Yui said and she started to run away. The one that was following them did not follow Yui. 'So you think it's better to follow me?' Shiina thought and she started to smile. 'Bring it on then!' Shiina started to run into the nearest alleyway and climbed over the wall. The follower was still behind her. She ran further to the mall. When she arrived she blended in with the crowd and entered a restaurant. The follower was still behind her, but the distance between them grew with the second. Shiina ran into the girl's bathroom and left through the window. When she hit the ground she continued to run. Then she noticed that the person following her had given up. She had beat him -or her-. She continued to walk towards their meeting point.

The three of them were at Yuri's house. 'Did you two succeed in the infiltration?' Yuri asked. They both nodded and Yui said: 'We need to go back to ''Stalker street'' next Wednesday.' Shiina continued: 'We also know someone from that place is watching us. They could be watching us even now.'

'And that brings us to our next subject: I've found a new member, but something's fishy about him.' Yuri said.

'Who is it?' Yui asked

'The hacking guy, you know the one with the glasses who always carries his laptop around.'

'You mean Takeyama?' Yuri nodded

'When we met I asked him to join us, but then when I walked away he made a call. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it didn't feel right. That's why I want you to keep our plans hidden from him until we know if he's trustworthy.' Shiina and Yui agreed.

'Where's Hinata by the way, I haven't seen him since our last meeting.' Yui asked

'He said he had some things to take care of.' Yuri answered.

'Really? Well, I guess it doesn't matter. We'll be on our way then.' Yui said. Both Shiina and Yui left off. When they were gone, Hinata entered the room. 'Thanks... I can't bring myself to see Yui right now. Not when she does not know the truth.' Hinata said.

'No problem, we're friends after all.'

'Why don't we tell them the truth anyway?'

'Do you think it would be right? You know what happened to Otonashi.'

'Yeah, you're right. We don't want them to run too.'

It was Wednesday. Yui and Shiina were at ''Stalker street'' waiting for Totsimo to arrive. Suddenly he appeared from behind a car. 'So you actually came.' he said while smiling.

'Of course we came! Why would we not want to join you! We're real fans after all!' Yui said with faked enthusiasm.

'That's the spirit!' Totsimo said while his smile grew even bigger. 'If you would follow me.' he said while walking away. 'He's leading us the way to their hideout.' Yui whispered into the microphone she she was carrying with her. 'Copy that.' Yuri replied. In the meantime they had arrived at a small messy looking shack. Totsimo opened the door. Shiina and Yui were both shocked by what they saw. The entrance was a big mess of old wood, stone and other things that they couldn't identify. 'Don't worry! This is just the entrance, our **real** base is downstairs in the cellar.' Totsimo said when he saw their faces. Shiina sighed, relieved that it was just the entrance, but Yui kept her worried face. 'If this is the entrance then how does the cellar look?' she wondered. They tried to make their way through the messy hallway and at the end they could see stairs going down. When they were walking down the stairs Shiina could faintly hear some music. She did recognize it a little. When they finally arrived at the cellar, Shiina was surprised by the appearance of the room. It was completely filled with GiDeMo merchandise, ranging from posters to clothing and even their garbage. Inside of the room were a few others. 'Are these the new members you talked about, Totsimo?' A girl asked. She was wearing headphones and she looked exactly the same as the lead singer on a poster to her left. 'Yes, they are. Why don't you introduce yourselves?' Totsimo said. 'My name is Shiina.' Shiina said very bluntly.

'I'm Yui, nice to meet other fans like us!' Yui said. All the others in the room introduced themselves too. The girl with the headphones called herself Amagi. 'So, Totsimo we were just discussing our plan B to slip into their changing room at the concert. Maybe the new ones got an idea?' Amagi said. 'Don't think so, they probably don't even know where their body guards are posted.' Totsimo answered.

'Well let's tell them then!' another member said.

'They told us all about their plans to approach GiDeMo. I must say they are very well prepared for idiots.' Yui said.

'Good, I'm heading for Hagame too, there are some things there I need to take care of.' Yuri said.

'Well, should we tell Takeyama about the concert?' Shiina asked. 'It would give us a good opportunity to see if he's trustworthy.' Shiina said.

'What do you mean, I don't see how that will prove anything?' Yuri answered

'If the silver haired girl is there when we tell him, he's probably working together with her and if she is not there, he's trustworthy.' Shiina explained.

'That is a pretty good plan... I'll tell him as soon as possible. I think you should head back to the fan club, gain their trust a little more.' They both nodded and left.

Shiina and Yui were back at the hideout of the stalking fan club. They had to be around as much as possible to gain the other member's trust. It was not like it was a bad thing to be around there, most of the time it was even fun. 'I'm glad Totsimo found you two.' Amagi said. 'You two are nice.' she said while smiling. Shiina felt bad when she said that. After all they were using her to contact GiDeMo. Amagi saw the expression on Shiina's face. 'are you alright?' she asked.

'Yes, it's nothing, I was just thinking about something. Nothing you should worry about.' Yui who had been with Shiina since they met, felt something was slightly off. Shiina was different. This Shiina was not silent and cool headed, she was more like an average high school girl. She was more open, as if she was freed from her dark past.

'Come on everyone, why the troubled faces! We're here to have fun!' Amagi said when she saw Yui thinking. 'Yeah, she's right.' another member said.

'Why don't we organize a party?' Totsimo said.

'Sounds like a good idea, but whose house could we use?'

'We can use my house.' Shiina offered. Now that was a big surprise for Yui. Shiina never told anyone something personal, let alone her adress. Shiina really had changed.

Shiina, Yui, Yuri and Takeyama were at Yui's house for a meeting. 'Everyone, this is Takeyama.' Yuri said. After everyone introduced themselves, Takeyama asked: 'Is this everyone? I atleast expected a guy or two to be here.' he said.

'Nope, this is everyone we found.' Yuri replied. The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Everyone could feel the tension in the room. 'Do you have any plans to find the others?' He asked after a while.

'Actually, we're planning to contact GiDeMo at their next concert.' Yui said.

'Really, and how do you plan to do so?'

'That will be a surprise...' Yuri said.

'Don't you trust me or something?'

'Oh... We trust you, don't worry. It's just a surprise for now.'

'Anything else I should know before I leave?'

'Yes, our next meeting is in two weeks, four days before the concert.'

'Okay, then I'll leave now.' Takeyama said while he stood up. As soon as he left Yuri asked: 'Shiina, go see if he calls someone.' Shiina nodded as a sign of agreement. She ran outside to return after a minute. 'He did call someone. I couldn't listen to their conversation without revealing myself, so I didn't.' Shiina reported.

'Okay, good job, now I'm almost certain he is working with the silver haired girl, but we've to wait until the concert to be sure. For now the two of you should continue focusing on the fan club.' Shiina and Yui agreed and left of.

'I wonder how Hinata and Otonashi are doing...' she thought and she sighed.

Hinata was on the train heading for Hagame. Yuri had decided it would be better if someone tried to locate Otonashi befor the concert. Hinata offered to go, since he and Otonashi both knew the truth... the truth. Even Yuri didn't know the truth. Hinata hadn't told Yuri the true identity of the silver haired girl, or rather Kanade Tachibana. He didn't know why, but it seemed the best choice at the moment. He looked outside of the window. He could see parts of the forest in the distance and the hills. His thoughts drifted away, back to his past, from the moment he was born until he died. The creation of the SSS, his confession to Yui, but most of all the shadows... they never knew what the shadows really were – maybe Yuri did, but she couldn't remember anything – 'Are the shadows and our memory recovery linked?' it was a question that he had in his mind from the moment he remembered everything, if there was someone who knew the answer it had to be Otonashi or Kanade. The last two in the afterlife. There were so many questions and Otonashi probably held the answers. That's why they had to find him. He continued to stare out of the window.

Naoi was staring at his computer. 'Kanade, the system is almost finished. We should be able to see the alterations made to the program.' Naoi said. Kanade was as silent as always and gave no answer. Naoi sighed. Why? Why was this happening? Otonashi did something to the system, but what? Whatever it was, it gave their memory back, maybe even changed the afterlife itself. They had to find Otonashi before it was too late...

**a/n: That's it for the extra long chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17: The search for the truth

**A/n: hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter. I also noticed more and more people are starting to read my story so thanks to everyone reading. Also there were some reviews that needed a reply so I shall answer them:**

* * *

><p><strong>Yui101: how do you write this?<strong>

**I don't have a specific way of writing this, I just start and see what comes to my mind, of course I'll stick to a plot of some sort. (the story shall have a few more romantic parts when everyone comes together)**

* * *

><p><strong>Buraikaze: 1) <strong>**Don't just write the dialogue without much "flexibility" on the character, especially since you don't name who's speaking, that and mixing it in huge walls of text, bad combo, it can confuse people. Trust me I know, I used to write like this... I had to change style for the reader's comfort  
><strong>**Buraikaze: 2) Is "Build-up" 'coz in reality you can't just tap someone's shoulder and say "I know you..." (Well for me it's pretty weird/creepy) Give some more emotional build-up and make their "reunion" more of something that really sparks the story's whole plot.**

**1) I am aware that this story sometimes has huge walls of text, but that is mostly in the beginning. The lay-out isn't perfect either, but that is because I don't always have the time to edit it on the internet  
><strong>**2) I agree on that, I was going a little too fast in the beginning, when I've time I'll see if I can add a chapter in between and do some minor editing over the whole story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kabutokilla: are you gunna make Matsushita skiny like at the end of the story or are you going to make him his standard size?<br>****I have not decided yet, but I think he'll be normal size at first**

* * *

><p><strong>Yui101: is it true they didn't make a second sesson of Angel Beats beacause of Japan's earthquake and tsunami?<br>****I don't know, but I can understand it if it's true. (After all the story is about dead people) If it's true, I hope they will make the second season this year or next year**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel beats!: Rebirth<strong>

**Chapter 17: The search for the truth**

* * *

><p>It was night. Yuri was trying to sleep, but her head was filled with memories. She sighed, her dreams were growing stronger each night, but not about her past. She dreamed of the afterlife. There were others now, fighting against something. She closed her eyes and slowly she sank away into darkness.<p>

Yuri opened her eyes. She wasn't in bed anymore. She stood up and looked around. On her left was a building and to her right some sort of sports field. She sighed, it was another dream. She walked to the building on her left and entered it. It was a hallway with at the end an staircase leading to the higher floors. Suddenly she heard gunshots and screaming.  
>'They are here! Everyone prepare for battle!' the voice of a young man said<p>

'Shit, they got us surrounded! What should we do Hazuki?' a woman's voice said

'We'll fight 'till the end!' the first voice replied.'

Yuri ran up to stairs looking for a window or something so she could see what was going on. She ran to the first floor and entered the nearest classroom. When she reached the window she could see something that looked like a battlefield. The people she could hear yelling before were surrounded by weird dark creatures. The group was shooting like a tribe of madman, slowly the numbers of the creatures decreased. After a minute all the creatures were gone. The group of people ran away towards the building where Yuri was.

'What was going on?' Yuri thought 'What were those creatures?'

Before she had more time to think she could hear the people's voices

'Are you sure it's safe in here?' a girl said

'Of course it is! This is an abandoned school building nobody ever comes here! And it's impossible for anyone or anything to come here without being spotted by our scouts!' another girl answered.

Yuri turned around and at the same time the door opened. One of the girls had opened the door and was staring at Yuri. Just when Yuri was about to ask a question, the girl took out a rifle and started shooting at her. Yuri closed her eyes, ready to feel the impact of the bullets, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes again. She was back in her bed.

'What was going on? It was clearly the afterlife, but why would they attack me? But how did I end up there in the first place?' she thought. She had to think, it could be very important in solving this mystery. She sneaked downstairs and left off.

* * *

><p>Hinata left the train through the open door. For a second he was blinded by the sunlight. It was warm for this time of the year. When his eyes had adjusted to the sunlight, he looked around. The train station was crowded with people and filled with the noise of conversations. This would be the first place to look for Otonashi. He slowly started to walk towards the exit when he heard someone yelling. 'You young man with the blue hair! Could you come here please!'<br>Hinata looked around and saw it was a trader who called him. Hinata walked towards him.

'Welcome, Welcome young one. I've got the best coffee beans in all of Japan! Would you like to buy some?' the man yelled.

'No thank you, but I do want to ask you a question.'

The trader's face suddenly became all gloomy.

'Sure... sure, ask whatever you want...'

Hinata took a photo out of his pocket.

'Do you recognize this man?' Hinata asked.

'I might know him...'

Hinata sighed. 'How much?'

'Two sacks of coffee beans.'

Hinata payed the right amount of money. 'So have you seen him?'

'Nope, not at all.'

'Then can I ask another question?'

'Sure.'

'WHY DID YOU MAKE ME PAY YOU MONEY!' Hinata yelled at the man

'How else am I supposed to make a living... Nobody buys these stupid coffee beans.'

Hinata sighed. This would be a long day...

* * *

><p>Yuri was outside. The sun was almost rising, but she still hadn't found the answers she was looking for. She closed her eyes again. Maybe she would find out something if she would go over the facts again. She thought about everything that had happened. None of it made sense... In the first place, how could they've kept their memories of their previous life? It should have been impossible, they had overcome their past and passed on to their next life. Then she realized something. What if someone <em><strong>made<strong>_ them remember everything? But who could have done it? Was it the man who created the afterlife? Maybe the silver haired girl? No, that wouldn't make sense, why would the silver haired girl let us recover our memories -including her being our enemy- if she wants us to join her? It had to be someone else. She could only think of one other person: Otonashi, but why would he? For as far as they knew he wasn't involved in such things, or was he? Since he ran away after remembering everything, it did make him look suspicious...

She had a suspect now: Otonashi.

* * *

><p>Naoi was staring at his computer screen. His eyes were wide open. The system had completely changed, a lot of new files were added and and old ones removed. One file caught his eye:<p>

''_shadow program_Rebirth''

'Shadow program...' he muttered. Then he realized what it said.

'Shadow program! Otonashi, what have you done!' he yelled. He opened the file, when it had opened it showed 3D models of the SSS members...

* * *

><p><strong>an: Yay! Cliffhanger. that's it for this time, hope you enjoyed reading it!**


	18. Chapter 18: The masked man

**Angel beats!: Rebirth**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: The masked man<strong>

Two weeks had passed since their infiltration, it would only take four more days until the concert. This was their last meeting before the concert. Shiina was thinking about their plan to contact GiDeMo. They made two plans, one in case the other failed and the other as main plan. The first was fairly simple.

They would have one of the members act as a manager from a music company with a deal for the band. Once inside the door would be opened and everyone could enter.

The second was a little harder, but it was a backup plan.

Totsimo and Amagi would make a fuss to distract the guards so everyone could sneak in. Suddenly Shiina awakened from her thoughts when someone asked a question.

'We need someone to play the role as the manager.' Totsimo said

'I think your best fit for it, Totsimo.' Yui said.

'Does everyone agree on that point?' Amagi asked

There was a short silence.

'Guess that's it then, you should go home and prepare yourself.' Amagi continued

Everyone said goodbye and left of.

* * *

><p>'Have you found him yet?' Yuri asked<p>

'No, but I'm closing in. The innkeeper said he stayed here for two nights.' Hinata answered.

'Good, we have to find him. He is the cause of all of this and he's the only one who can end it.'

'I know, I know you told me about it a week ago.'

'As long as you find him before the silver haired girl.'

'You don't have to keep telling me.'

'I just want to end all of this before it's too late.'

'Hey, don't worry we'll solve this!'

'Thanks, isn't there something else you should tell me?'

….

….

….

….

'I'm not sure what you mean.'

Hinata heard Yuri sigh

'I'll see you in four days.' Yuri said

'Yeah, see you later.' Hinata replied. Hinata put the phone back in his pocket as he turned around.

'Otonashi you have a lot to explain.'

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks earlier<em>

* * *

><p>'Is something going on? You look troubled.' Shiina asked<p>

'I'm alright. I'm just tired that's all.' Yuri answered

'I see.'

'How is the infiltration going by the way.'

'It seems we have completely gained their trust.'

'But I feel kinda bad for them. We're using them.' Yui said mixing in with the conversation.

'Don't worry, I've prepared something to make up for it.' Yuri said

'Okay!' Yui replied as she started to smile

'If you don't mind, there's something I need to tell you both.' Yuri said suddenly turning very seriously.

Yui looked surprised, but Shiina's expression didn't change.

'Yesterday I realized something. What if someone is causing all of this?' Yuri said

'What do you mean?' Yui asked with a puzzled face

'Something happened in that place, right?' Shiina said

'Exactly.' Yuri replied

'And you think Otonashi has something to do with it?' Shiina added.

'Something to do with it?' Yui asked

'I just want you to know that finding Otonashi is our top priority. If you somehow find him, forget about GiDeMo and go after him.' Yuri explained.

'Alright.'

'Okay.'

'You can go now.' Yuri said. Shiina and Yui left. When they were gone Yuri walked to the nearest window. 'Otonashi... Why did you run?' she thought while staring of in the distance.

* * *

><p>'Naoi, what's going on?' Ooyama asked.<p>

'Yeah, calling us out of nowhere and telling us to immediately come here. Who do you think you are ?' Noda added

'Shut up, or do you want me to hypnotize you?' Naoi said as reply.

'Listen everyone!' Naoi said turning to everyone else. Everyone became silent

'As I told you before, Otonashi has something to do with all of this. I discovered what he did and it's far worse than I first thought...' Naoi said

'What do you mean: ''Worse than I first thought''?' Ooyama asked.

'We knew he edited the program right. What could be the worst thing that happened?' Chaa asked

'You don't even know half the power of the program. To be honest it could even become the end of the world. Yesterday, I managed to remake a dummy of the angel player program. Simply said a link between this world and the afterlife. From here it is impossible to make alterations to the program, but not in the afterlife.' Naoi answered.

'Just hurry up and get to the point.' Noda said.

'I won't tell what's edited, but we should all start to look for Otonashi right away. Both the afterlife and this world are in danger.' Naoi said ignoring all the commotion.

'So what? Where do we search for him?' Chaa asked

'Hagame.' Naoi answered

'Let's find him then, if the sake of the world is at stake I'll save it.' Noda said and the others agreed

* * *

><p>Hinata was searching for Otonashi, he still hadn't found him. Since his encounter with the salesman he had to buy a lot more of useless stuff to get information, but none of it was usefull. He sighed and looked up to the sky.<p>

'It's getting dark... Better to head back to the inn.' He thought. He walked towards the inn, but before he reached it he saw him. About six meters away he saw a man with orange hair.

'Otonashi!' Hinata yelled.

Otonashi turned around and for a moment they stared at each other. Then Otonashi started running and a few seconds later Hinata followed. The two of them ran around for a couple of minutes, but then they arrived at the mall.

'Where did he go?' Hinata thought, but Otonashi had already escaped.

Hinata was breathing heavily, tired of the chase. He sat down and looked at the sky. The sun had already set and the sky was filled with countless stars.

'It's beautiful...' he thought while staring at the sky.

'I'll go on with this until the end...' he thought. The stars had filled him with renewed resolution. He stood up and walked back to the inn. This would be the first place to look next morning.

* * *

><p>Yuri was at her home. She was rethinking everything that had happened... again.<p>

'We're overlooking something...' she thought. She closed her eyes and went all the way back to the beginning. 'Was it the concert? It's the only event I haven't investigated...' she wondered. Then she realized it. The missing piece of this puzzle was...

'The silver haired girl!' She thought. They didn't know her part in all of this. She was the missing piece. The other person who knows the truth. Tomorrow she would restart her investigation. Satisfied with her plan she went to bed.

* * *

><p>'Yuri, Yuri.' Yuri heard a voice in the distance. Slowly she opened her eyes. She was in a almost completely dark room. There was only one lamp.<p>

'Yuri, are you awake?' it was the same voice as before.

'Who are you? And where am I?' Yuri replied.

'Ah, So you're awake.'

'That doesn't answer my question.'

'Do you really want to know?'

'Yes!'

'I don't think I'll tell.'

'Why?'

'Just kidding! I guess I should introduce myself, huh.'

A man stepped out of the darkness in the light of the lamp. He had gray - silverish hair and his face was covered with a white mask with a smiling face on it. He was wearing a black coat that covered his whole body.

'Takatsu Shio, Third squad leader of the intelligence division. Nice to meet you!' Takatsu said

'Third squad leader?' Yuri asked

'Oh... You don't know? Interesting.'

'Don't know what?'

'I think I'll keep that a secret...'

'Are you going to tell me anything?'

'I already told you my name! That was very generous of me!'

'Then can you tell me why I'm here?'

'Patience, little girl. You'll discover yourself soon enough. It was nice speaking with you!'

'I'm not a little girl! I'm the same age as you! I guess!' Yuri yelled, but the room was already fading away.

'Two weeks.' She could hear echoing silently in her head. She opened her eyes, but she was in her bed.

'What was that?' she thought. The words of the man kept repeating themselves in her head. She closed her eyes again and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was morning. Yuri stumbled down the stairs. When she was downstairs and entered the kitchen she saw a note on the table:<p>

'' _Good morning Yuri,  
><em>_Today will be another late day, so we won't be home for dinner tonight. There is some money on top of the fridge, you can use it to order dinner._

_Lots of love  
><em>_Mom and Dad._''

Yuri sighed. 'They always have late days.' she thought while preparing her breakfest. After she finished it she put on her coat and walked to the front door. She had decided to put the dream aside and focus on the missing piece. She opened the door and walked outside. It was still warm for the time of the year. She walked down the streets to the house where the silver haired girl lived. When she arrived she slowed down and approached the house cautiously. The closer she came to the house the clearer she could hear a conversation.

'Are you sure, Naoi?' a man's voice said

'Yes, We have to return there as soon as possible.' a second voice answered

'Shall I gather everyone?' the first voice asked

'No, Otonashi must be found first, after that we can go to crush the SSS.'the second voice answered. Yuri stopped in her tracks. She recognized the second voice. Slowly everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Yuri was watching. A few meters away was the student council president. He was kicking two guys.<em>

_Yuri closed the door. This was enough for now. Some time passed. She was talking in her walkies-talkie. 'Otonashi-kun? Can you hear me? Otonashi-kun!' she said._

_'I can hear you!' Otonashi yelled back_

_'Hear me out and believe what I'm about to tell you, Otonashi-kun. Listen carefully, Naoi Ayato isn't an NPC. He has a soul. He's a human just like us!' Yuri explained._

_'No way...' she could hear Otonashi say silently_

_'It makes sense. As the former vice-president, he was supposed to be a paragon of student life. If that were the case. He should have accepted his life and disappeared. But I discovered that he'd been beating up ordinary students under the table. He acted like and exemplary student publicly, but in the shadows he was doing terrible things. That's how he maintained his balance in this world.' She continued to explain._

_'No way...' Otonashi said again._

_'And when Angel lost her position, he obtained the freedom to do what he wants with this world. I don't know what his objective is yet, but we've started battle against him. It's a terrible fight like you've never seen. He knows we won't harm ordinary students, so he's using them as shields and hostages. We have no choice but to submit. It's turned into a one-sided massacre. Our friends are falling one after another. I think Angel's been imprisoned somewhere. We went to the reflection room to find her, but she wasn't there. I think thy put her in a different place, one not so easy to release her from.' She said. Suddenly her voice got blurry and she couldn't hear the much of the rest. 'Oto...-kun. We need... To stop this terrible fight.' she could hear herself say. After that everything changed back to normal. 'There's no time left. Come to the grounds.' She said. Suddenly the sound of gunshots could be heard. A man and a woman were screaming. 'I'm heading out now too. Be careful!' she said. Everything turned blurry again and slowly started to fade._

Yuri opened her eyes. This was wrong. The silver haired girl had joined up with another enemy of them. 'So Otonashi was right after all. The silver haired girl is our enemy.' she thought. She turned around and walked away. That was enough for today.

* * *

><p><strong>An: hehe still no answer to what Otonashi did. Chapter 20 will completely explain it if I feel like it... I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**P.S anyone recognize Takatsu?**


	19. Chapter 19: Otonashi's story I

**A/n this chapter is followed through Otonashi's point of view**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel beats!: Rebirth<strong>

**Chapter 19: Otonashi's story I**

* * *

><p>Hinata turned around.<p>

'Otonashi you have a lot to explain.'

'I know, but thanks for covering me just now.'

'No problem. We're friends after all.'

'Before I start, I want to ask you something.'

'Sure go ahead.'

'Are you sure you want to become involved? A lot has changed since we were there.'

Hinata was quiet and after a while he nodded.

'Yes, I'll go on with this until the end!'

'Very well, where do you want me to begin?'

'The moment I left the afterlife.'

'Then that will be the moment for me to start.'

* * *

><p>'See you buddy!' Hinata said right before disappearing. I stood there for a moment, thinking about what I should do.<p>

'So... What did you think of the graduation ceremony? Was it fun?' I asked Kanade

'Yeah, lots of fun. But the last part is sad.' she answered

'It's the start of a journey though.' I replied as I walked towards Kanade.

'Everyone's begun a new life. That's a good thing right?' I continued

'I suppose.' she replied

I looked away for a brief moment and then looked back at her.

'Hey, want to go outside? I just want to feel the wind a bit.'

It looked like she thought about it and soon afterward she nodded. Both of us walked outside. The sun was already setting and in the distance you could see the NPCs sporting. Kanade stayed back a little.

'Hey, Kanade...' I turned around to face her.

'Want to stay here?'

'Huh?'

'I kind of just realized it... You know... There are others like Yuri and Hinata and the rest, who couldn't find peace in life and will find their way here, right?'

'I suppose...'

'And they might end up staying here, like Yuri, and be sad and keep suffering, and keep resisting life.'

'I suppose...'

'But... if we stay here, we can teach them, like we did this time... about how good it is to be alive, and help them graduate. Maybe I came here to play that role... So... won't you stay with me? If you stayed here, I wouldn't be lonely, even in this world. I might have said it before, but I want to be with you. I want to walk forward together with you. Because, I...' Kanade started walking towards me. 'I really... love you.' After I was done speaking I hugged her.

'I love you.'

Kanade closed her eyes.

'Why aren't you saying anything?'

'I don't want to.'

'Why not?'

She opened her eyes again.

'Because if I tell you my feelings, I'll disappear.'

'Why?'

'Because I came here to say thank you to you.'

'What do you mean?'

'I was able to stay alive because of your heart.'

She put her hand on my chest, right where my heart would be.

'Even now, your heart is beating in my chest.' she said as she gently pushed me away.

'My one regret was being unable to say thank you to the person who saved my life. I wanted to tell you so badly that I got lost and wandered here.'

'No way...' my voice got a little shaky. I didn't want to believe it, I wanted to stay with her.

'But how did you know it was me?' I asked trying to make her doubt it.

'I realized it the first time I stabbed you. You didn't have a heart.'

'But just from that...'

'You regained your memories when you were sleeping on my chest. Your body recognized the sound of its own heartbeat.'

'No way...'

'Please, Yuzuru...' she turned towards me again

'Say what you said earlier once more.'

'No... I can't! You'll... You'll disappear!' I said as I backed away from her. I could feel tears coming up.

'Yuzuru! Please!' she said as she took one step towards me.

'I just can't do it!'

'Yuzuru!'

I was almost crying. Just a little more and I couldn't hold it anymore.

'Let me believe what you've always believed! That living is wonderful! Yuzuru...'

'Kanade... I love you.' I hugged her again.

'Let's be together forever...' I continued while I started to cry.

'Thank you, Yuzuru...'

'Stay with me forever!'

'Thank you...'

'I love you Kanade!' I hugged her as hard as I could hoping it would let her stay here.

'Thank you so much...'

'Kanade!'

'Thank you for loving me.'

'Please don't disappear! Kanade! Kanade!'

'This gift of life you gave me... Thank you so much.'

I tripped over. Falling to the floor. She was gone... I grabbed around me in the air, hoping I could reach her and pull her back.

'Kanade!' I yelled in a last attempt to get her back. It was too late she was gone now. I would probably never see her again. I sat there crying until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was morning. I wanted to go. Leave this place of regrets and forget about what happened, but I couldn't just go. I had to watch over those who would come. Find a way to leave this place. I became the student council president. And it would not take long for our successor to come.<p>

* * *

><p>I was sitting alone in my room. I had decided to use the Angel player to make substitutes of the SSS who could help other humans to pass on. I was studying the program when, not only to make the substitutes, but also to keep my mind from Kanade. Every time I thought about her I started to cry. Suddenly I heard someone yelling.<p>

'I know it! All of these classes mean nothing.' the voice sounded angry.

'It seems the successor has arrived.' I thought. I stood up and followed the sound to it's source.

'It's all made up! I died without achieving anything! I already know that! What's the point in doing any of this? Do I get to Heaven or something if I get a good grade or something? Someone tell me! Answer me!'

I reached the classroom the noise was coming from and entered it. I could hear a student whisper

'Crap. It's the student council president. What timing to show up.'

'He's going to get killed.'

I ignored all of their comments and walked over to the one who was yelling and grabbed him.

'Then stop whining about it and do something about it.' I said to him.

'You have something you want to do, right? What do you need to accomplish that? What do you need right now? Answer me! One person needs the courage to face the past. Another person needs effort to make a dream come true. Yet another person needs time and friends. What about you?'

'Right now... It's the courage to stand up to you!' he said and broke free of my grip.

'Okay. Look. You can do it. You know the way from here. If you feel more anger at the unfairness of it all or lose your way, come to the student council room. I'll be there waiting.' After I finished talking I left. If he was the right person to guide the new SSS he would come. As I walked away I could hear the students talk about me again.

'He's so cool.'

'He's way out of this world!'

'He's called Otonashi-san, right?'

I'm sure they were still talking about me, but I couldn't hear them anymore. I went to the student council room, waiting for him to arrive. I was looking at a clock. One minute passed.

Two minutes.

Five minutes.

Just when I was about to leave he entered.

'You, you're not one of them are you?' he said. I didn't have a good look at him the first time so I took my time and observed him. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. The rest of him looked quite normal.

'Are you going to answer me?' he said

'No, I'm not one of them. I am here to help you. Just as I said.'

'Then explain to me what this place is. I'm dead, but this isn't heaven.'

'Let's introduce ourselves first. You can call me Otonashi. I'm the current student council president and a former member of the SSS.'

'My name is Hanaka.'

'Wait... Isn't that a woman's name?'

'My parents wanted me to be a girl...'

...

...

'So you're probably wondering what the SSS is, right?'

'Yeah.'

'SSS stands for Shinda Sekai Sensen (Afterlife battlefront)'

'Battlefront?'

'We fought against a computer program called ''angel player'' I didn't mention Kanade on purpose.

'Wait... How can you fight a computer program?'

'The program created some sort of monsters, we referred to them as ''shadows'' they had the power to erase you of this world and make an NPC of you.'

'Hold on. What do you mean ''erased''.'

'Don't worry too much about it. The program has been destroyed by the old SSS leader.' I looked out of the window by the thought of my friends.

'Otonashi?'

'It's nothing, I just remembered something.'

'I think I understand this part so can you explain what this world is?'

'Sure, sure. For as far as we could discover this world was created to help people accept the life they led, you only get here if you die when you have regrets and had a bad life. You can leave this place in two ways. The first is to accept your life or overcome your regrets and the second way was to be erased by the shadows. Since the shadows are gone you can only pass on by accepting your life or overcoming your regrets.'

'I get it, but I have two more questions.'

'Ask whatever you want.'

'Who created those shadows?'

'Ah, yes, the angel player is probably created by someone called ''the programmer''. He turned himself into an NPC, that's about everything we know about him.'

'Okay, from your story it seems this place used to be far worse than it is now, but you want to leave. The only problem is that you can't go without establishing a new SSS, right?'

I was amazed.

'How did you know?'

'I was studying human behavior and from your story that was the only conclusion I could form.'

'Pretty impressive, but that aside. Yes, you were right. I want you to form a new organization so I can leave.'

'What if I don't want to join the new SSS?'

'Then I will have to force you. Besides, there is some reason you're here. Some sort of regret. I want you to at least stay until you have overcome that regret.'

'I get it.'

'So do are you going to join or not?'

'I will join the new SSS!'

* * *

><p>The following days I continued to study the angel player program, but I didn't feel alone anymore. Sure I missed my friends but I gained a new one. One that would form the new SSS. The months passed and Hanaka and I became good friends. I noticed not much people entered the world and the few that came passed on fairly easy. That was until the second member came.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since Hanaka entered the afterlife and everything was going just fine. I was almost ready to start building my own part of the program. I had explained Hanaka everything I knew, both about this world and about the angel player. One day I was at the roof where I used to drink coffee with Yuri.<p>

'Yo, Otonashi.' I heard someone say from behind

'Hey, Hanaka. Came to drink something too?' I replied

'Yes, and I was looking for you.'

'Why?'

'I'm not sure, but I think there a new student arrived. I heard the NPCs talk about it. They said something like: ''Have you seen that new girl? Yeah, she is acting pretty weird.'' I don't think NPCs would talk about another NPC that way and they said ''new girl''.'

'Let's go then!'

Just when we were about to leave we saw someone running across the sports field, followed by a group of angry NPCs.

'That's her right?' Hanaka asked, but I had already jumped down the roof. Hanaka followed me and we ran towards the angry crowd.

'This is the student council president, please let me through.' I said. All the NPCs moved out of the way and in the middle of the crowd was a girl. She had long blonde hair which covered her right eye. Her eyes had the colour of gold. She was wearing the NPC's outfit.

'Who are you!' she yelled at us

'I'm the student council president and my friend here is Hanaka.' I answered

'Why am I here, I'm supposed to be dead! I died! I shouldn't be able to walk around!'

'First things first, what's your name?'

'First tell me what is going on!'

'Are you sure you don't want to introduce yourself first?'

'Yes! Hurry up and tell me what's going on!'

'You're right. You are dead. This is the afterlife.' I answered calmly.

The girl looked clearly shocked.

'The afterlife... But if I'm dead I shouldn't be able to walk around, or are we all zombies?'

'No, not zombies, we're still human. The only difference is that we're dead.'

'But dead people can't walk.'

'I know it sounds weird, but try to be more flexible. Just accept things as they are.' I said quoting Yuri.

'But how? I don't remember much of what happened. I know I died. That's all.'

'Don't worry. A lot of people have amnesia when they come here.'

'I don't believe it! Prove to me that this is the afterlife!'

'Are you sure? I can prove it but I don't think you'll like it.'

'Prove it!'

'Are you really sure?'

'Yes!'

I reached for the gun I was carrying and pointed it at the girl and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew right through her brain. Slowly she fell to the ground. Hanaka was staring at me with a surprised face.

'You killed her!' he yelled at me.

'Calm down. I told you didn't I. You can't die here.'

'But why shoot her?'

'She asked for proof.'

'Are you sure you weren't a psychopath when you were alive?'

I ignored his comment and sat down.

'Just wait a few minutes and she'll revive.'

* * *

><p><em>a few minutes later<em>

'What happened! Why am I still here! I just died!' she yelled

'Ah, you're awake. Do you believe this is the afterlife now?' I said

'I guess so?'

'Then could you introduce yourself now?'

'I'm... Tsuzune, I guess.'

'Well, are you ready to join us?'

'Join us? What do you mean?''

'Oh, right I haven't told you yet.'

I told her about this world and the first SSS

'So you guys can help me recover my memories?' Tsuzune said.

I nodded. 'So will you join?' I asked

'I guess...'

'Then now you are officially the third member of the new SSS!'

* * *

><p>And so the new SSS gained it's third member. I continued to work on the script and I had almost finished the basic behavior for the members I would recreate. It would take another few months before the fourth member would arrive...<p>

* * *

><p>'Tsuzune, how are you doing?' I asked. I was on my daily patrol around the school to see if any humans arrived and on my way I met Tsuzune.<p>

'Alright I guess. I'm still trying to get my memories back.'

'Don't worry too much about it. I had amnesia too when I arrived. When I finish the hypnosis part of Naoi, you can get your memories back.'

'Thanks, can I ask you something?'

'Sure, ask whatever you want?'

'Why are you still here?'

...

...

...

She didn't know of what happened here before. I hadn't told her and I didn't really plan to either.

'That's because...' I said, but before I could finish my sentence Hanaka rushed in.

'Otonashi! A new human arrived!' He said.

'Calm down! What happened?' I replied

'I was on my way to the cafeteria, when I suddenly heard screaming. I went to check it out, but there was nothing there except a knocked out teacher and a heap of clothes.'

'So... What makes you think it was a human that attacked the teacher?'

'I wasn't done yet. So I found the body and I turned around to make my way back here. There was a man behind me and he knocked me out. I didn't see his face.'

'Alright, Hanaka, you practiced shooting right?'

'Yes, why?'

'And you Tsuzune?'

'I haven't. I thought it was safe here now.' She replied

'Okay, Tsuzune you go hide yourself. Hanaka you're with me!' I demanded.

Both of them nodded and Tsuzune ran off.

'Otonashi what's going on?' Hanaka asked

'We have to find him as soon as possible. Someone who is attacking teachers will also attack us. And if we don't find him soon enough he might find Guild.' I explained

'Guild?'

'Haven't I told you?'

'No'

'Guild was were our weapons were made. If he finds those weapons before he knows we're allies, he might become an enemy.'

'I see.'

'Where have you last seen him?'

'Just outside of complex A.'

'Good. We'll go there first.'

The two of us ran until we reached the place where Hanaka was knocked out. On the ground was a heap of clothes as he told. By the looks of it, it was an ordinary student's outfit. Next to it was a teacher. I kneeled besides the teacher and looked at his body.

'Hanaka. This teacher isn't knocked out. He's dead... Are you sure he didn't kill you?'

'Yes, it didn't feel like I was killed.'

'You probably were. This person is dangerous. He has fighting experience.'

I looked a few meters away and saw another body and after that another one.

'Hanaka he's heading for the mountains. I want you to stay here.'

'Okay... Wait what?'

'I said stay behind!'

'Why? I don't get it!'

'Just listen! This is too dangerous. I'm the one who has a bit fighting experience.'

'Fine, but at least take this walkie-talkie with you.' Hanaka tossed me a walkie-talkie

'Alright, go check on Tsuzune.'

He nodded as he ran away. I followed the trail of bodies until the forest at the foot of the mountain.

'I hope he doesn't go there...' I thought as I looked up to the mountain. I ran into the forest and followed a small path up into the mountains. It was peaceful inside of the forest. I could hear the birds chirping and other noises made by animals. It was almost too peaceful. I took out my small combat knife I started to carry around lately. For a second I stood still. Something was behind me. A turned around and successfully blocked an attack meant to cut my head of. I jumped backwards but the attacker was gone. I continued my path up when I suddenly heard Hanaka's voice through the walkie-talkie.

'What's wrong Hanaka?'

'Tsuzune is gone. I can't find her anywhere.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I looked everywhere.'

'He might have kidnapped her.'

'Where are you now? I'll come and help you!'

'No, stay where you are. I'll handle this. Just keep informing me if something happens.'

'But...'

'There is no but. Listen to me!'

…

…

…

'No, I won't listen. I'll save her! I can't let another friend suffer!'

'Hanaka! Hanaka! Answer me!' I was too late he had broken the connection. Suddenly I realized something. If he had kidnapped Tsuzune it was impossible for him to be here in the mountains. He was at the school!

* * *

><p><strong>An: Otonashi's story will be continued in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20: Otonashi's story II

**A/n: Wow... twentieth chapter already! At first I thought it would end at chapter fifteen, but luckily I got some ideas to make it longer. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading this and if you do leave a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel beats!: Rebirth<strong>

**Chapter 20: Otonashi's story II**

* * *

><p>'Hanaka! Hanaka! Answer me!' I was too late he had broken the connection. Suddenly I realized something. If he had kidnapped Tsuzune it was impossible for him to be here in the mountains. He was at the school! I had to get back immediately. I turned around to run down the hill I was on when I suddenly saw smoke in the air. It was thick dark smoke that you would usually see when a building was burning. It was hard to notice though since dark clouds had gathered while I was chasing the enemy. Then I realized what the only building was in the afterlife. The school was on fire! I stopped staring at the smoke and ran down as fast as I could.<p>

I was standing at the edge of the forest and saw a true battlefield. On the court where the bodies of the teacher the mysterious man knocked out earlier, but there were more bodies. The bodies of the NPC students. Suddenly I saw a body I recognized.

'Hanaka!' I yelled as I ran to the body.

'Yo... Otonashi...' he said weakly.

'Hanaka, don't die on me!'

'I'm sorry... I ignored you... But I had to... I couldn't leave another friend behind... I didn't want it to happen again...' he coughed up some blood

'It doesn't matter Hanaka. Just don't die.'

'You know... we can't die... right?' he said before closing his eyes.

I stood up and turned back towards the school.

'I don't know who you are, or what your reasons are, but I won't let you kill my friends.' I said.

I ran towards the burning building and entered it. It was hard to see because of the thick, black smoke. I walked straight past the fire to the only fire free spot. I could vaguely see a silhouette moving. I slowly took out my gun and prepared to shoot the silhouette.

'Is someone here?' I asked knowing the answer. 'I can help you.'

'No, you're lying!' the person yelled back. It was definitely a man

'Let the girl go and I'll explain.'

'You mean this thing?' he asked as he threw something in the fire. I looked at it and saw it only was doll made to resemble human, but it wasn't Tsuzune.

'Nice try, but I won't fall for cheap tricks.'

'So it seems. But don't think you've won. I still got the girl.'

'Listen. I don't know what you want, but if you give me the girl I can tell you what's happening!'

'I'll say this just once. Whatever you tell me I won't believe you. You know why. Because I died but I'm right here walking around like nothing happened!'

'Listen. This is the afterlife. You're right, you are dead.'

'Like I would believe that kind of lies. You captured me on the battlefield and brought me to you base.'

'No, this really is the afterlife...'

'I just told you. I don't believe you! Now go or I'll kill this girl. Just like I killed your friend outside.'

'Alright, I'll go. But just know that the building will collapse soon thanks to the fire.'

'Get out!'

I ran outside. All the bodies were still there, including that of Hanaka. There was just one thing I could do: I had to reprogram him and repair the world. I ran for my computer cave and opened up the student list.

Access: Angel player_Student list

Loading...

Student list loaded

Search: New students

2 hits found

Takatsu Shio

Tsuzune Harami

access file: Takatsu Shio

Are you sure you want to delete ''Takatsu Shio_memory''

File deleted.

I closed the students list and and accessed the files of the world. I repaired the school and revived all the dead NPCs. I ran back to the school and Hanaka was standing there.

'Otonashi. What the hell happened?'

'I just reset everything. I deleted that person from the system.' I lied

'Did anyone come out yet?'

'No'

'Good, stay here. I'll get Tsuzune out of the building.'

'Okay'

I walked into the school and arrived at the spot where Tsuzune was kept hostage earlier. Tsuzune was still unconscious so I carried her outside to Hanaka.

'Hanaka, stay with here. There is someone else in the building.' I said as I walked back towards the school. I took a seat and waited for Takatsu to wake up.

* * *

><p>I told Takatsu about the afterlife. I didn't mention he was the one who attacked the school. In the end he agreed to join us and officially became the fourth member. I told him to wear a mask for safety reasons and everything went on like normal. It was long ago since everyone left. I couldn't keep track of the time, but I believe it was about two years ago. I still missed everyone if I thought about them, but most of the time I was too busy with my new friends. Since I erased Takatsu's memory his personality also changed. He turned into someone nice and trustworthy, funny even at some times. After Takatsu's attack I was assured that I could create the SSS without much trouble. Everything got into a routine of me working on the system and hanging out with my new friends.<p>

* * *

><p>I was in my room working on the system. I was creating myself in the system and I was currently modeling myself. I heard someone knock on the door.<p>

'You can come in.'

The door opened and Hanaka, Tsuzune and Takatsu entered.

'Otonashi! Come here!' Tsuzune demanded

'Sorry, I'm a little busy. Can't you come back later?' I answered without looking away from the computer screen.

'Otonashi, You are coming now!'

I looked up to face her and saw Hanaka signaling that I shouldn't come and Takatsu was shaking his head.

'Now that I got your attention. Are you coming or not?'

'What's going on?' I asked

'It's a trap!' Hanaka yelled and immediately afterwards Tsuzune punched him in the face knocking him unconscious.

'Now are you coming?' She asked with a happy smile

'No, thank you. I'm very busy at the moment...'

She started to stare at me

'Okay, okay, I'll come. Just don't stare at me like that again.'

'Okay! Follow me!' she said.

I stood up and walked towards Takatsu while Tsuzune picked up Hanaka's body and dragged it along.

'Takatsu, what is going on?' I whispered

'She wants to celebrate her arrival, which is exactly one year ago according to her.' he whispered back.

'I can hear you!' Tsuzune said still smiling happily.

We continued to walk for a while until we reached one of the empty classrooms. Tsuzune opened the door and slowly turned around. She was smiling, but her aura felt like she wanted to kill someone.

'Otonashi, Takatsu... Who ate the food?' She said still smiling

'Otonashi! Run! I will hold her back!' Takatsu yelled.

I gladly accepted his offer and ran for my life. After I ran for a few minutes I entered another empty classroom. Suddenly I saw two others hidden in the darkness.

'Who are you?' One of the two asked

'My name is Otonashi, I'm the student council president.'

'Are you a human?' It was the other person this time who asked a question

'Yes, I'm the current leader of the new SSS.'

'SSS?'

I explained everything about the world and the SSS

'So your organization can help us?' the man asked.

I nodded as a sign of agreement

'Let me introduce myself then. I am Haruaki Motamo.'

'My name is Asami Sakura, nice to meet you.'

'So you will join us?'

Both of them nodded

'Otonashi... Where are you?' It was Tsuzune calling me out.

'Whatever you do don't let her find me.' I said

'Who is that person?' Asami asked

'Tsuzune. One of the other members. She is really scary. I'll go now. If you are completely sure you want to join go to the student council room.' I said as I left the classroom. I started to run and hid in another room. As I closed the door behind me everything turned dark and started to change shape.

* * *

><p>'What's happening?' I thought.<p>

The room became completely dark and not a single thing could be seen. On the other side of the room a light appeared. I felt drawn towards it. I slowly walked towards it. The light was very bright, but it couldn't get the darkness away. In the distance I could see more light.

Suddenly I heard a whispering noise: 'Otonashi... the choice is yours... Light or darkness.'

'Who is there!' I said looking around me.

Everything behind me was dark and ahead of me was the light. When I looked closer at the light I could see some sort of memory repeating itself. It was one of the few good ones I got.

The voice came again: 'Otonashi... There isn't much time... Choose...'

'What is going on!'

The voice repeated itself and became louder and louder until I saw two figures appear. Both were humans – or more likely: NPCs – One was dressed in a white robe and stood by the light. The person was smiling happily. The other person was dressed in a black robe and stood in the darkness. The person had a depressing feeling about him and seemed nothing more than an empty shell. The two figures changed. In the darkness were my friends. Both my friends of the first SSS and the new SSS. In the light appeared a NPC. He looked just like any NPC you could find around the school.

'Otonashi, which road will you travel?' The NPC asked

'The path of darkness...' The fake Yuri said

'… Or the path of light...' The NPC continued

'...Will you stay here helping others and not be happy...'

'… Or will you lead a normal life again?'

What was going on? This was strange. I wanted to ask a lot of questions but I couldn't open my mouth. Then I realized what it was and finally I was able to speak again.

'You... You are the programmer, aren't you?'

Everything disappeared again and I was in the darkness again. This time a new figure appeared.

'So you found out about my illusion.'

'Why are you here. I thought you turned into a NPC?'

'I did. But with the activation of the shadow program I turned back to normal. But that aside. I have some business to discuss with you.'

'I have nothing to discuss with you! You are the one that made me and my friends fight and leave without fully accepting our lives!'

'Tsch... That was your own fault. You could have stayed here and fight! I made that system for a reason and you Otonashi should know why! We are alike!'

'No! No, we are not alike! There is no way I would create a system like that! A system to banish love from the world.'

'Ah... You're still in that stage. I thought so myself too, but at some point I realized what was the best.'

'Then tell me what was your reason!'

'Some other time maybe. I like to keep my past to my own if you don't mind.'

'If this was really you here I would do something about you right now!'

'There is no reason to become angry. Love is something that shouldn't be here. Love is one of the few things that binds a soul to this place. You tried it yourself didn't you. Trying to convince your love to stay here together with you forever?'

'...'

'See I thought so. Now let's discuss what I came for. Otonashi... You have been messing with my system. I don't like that. There is no need for a second ''programmer''. So I will give you a choice. Become a NPC, leave this world or stop whatever you are doing. If not I will take action.'

The programmer made a gesture and two portals appeared. One for the darkness and one for the light. I had to choose now. I definitely didn't want to become a NPC so that choice was out. Then there were two choices left. Leave or face the programmer's wrath. The choice wasn't hard. I turned towards the dark portal and entered it. Slowly the room started to crumble and it returned to normal.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I discovered it was a different room than I entered. I was in the infirmary. I looked to my left and saw all my new friends around a table. I noticed Haruaki and Asami were there too. I stood up and sneaked out of the room. The programmer seemed serious about his ''actions'' against them. I had to finish my program before it was too late. I ran to the room I used to work on my program. I took my computer and ran for the cave I sometimes used to think some things over in silence. A few hours later Hanaka came running in.<p>

'Otonashi! What happened! You were unconscious for two months and when you finally wake up you run away!'

'Listen Hanaka. I haven't got much time left. I have to leave soon. I trust the command of the new SSS to you. I trust you enough to let you take care of it. If you can leave me alone.'

'No, I won't leave you alone. Explain what is going on!'

'I can't. Why do you have to bother me now of all times.'

'Listen Otonashi. You are the first person I met here in this place. You are the one that showed me the truth. The one that you gave control of your friends' legacy in this world. You said it yourself. I can trust you.'

'I'm sorry Hanaka. This time it's different.'

'Alright. If that's how you want to do it that's fine. I'll go now.'

'Hanaka. If anything weird happens I'm here for at least another four weeks.'

Hanaka ignored me and walked away.

'I'm sorry it has to go like this.' I said silently as I watched Hanaka walk away.

* * *

><p>The next three weeks went by peacefully. There was no sign of the programmer. I had worked hard on my program and it was almost finished. I decided to add in another small thing: The memories of the SSS members. I would put them back in every person, but it would only activate if something bad happened in the afterlife. Another security measure I put in was putting the system in Naoi's head so there was always someone who knew the system and could edit it. I was about to leave when something happened.<p>

'Otonashi! Otonashi!' Hanaka came running in my cave. I immediately knew something was wrong.

'What is going on Hanaka?' I asked.

'Your system... it started to attack us out of nowhere! And the NPCs started to transform in weird dark creatures. We lost one of our new members to it!'

'I told you to leave... But you wouldn't listen...' The voice of the programmer echoed in my head.

'Hanaka. The weird dark creatures you were talking about. They are the Shadows!'

'But I thought the shadow program was defeated!'

'It was, but the programmer returned!'

'What!'

'Are your members capable of fighting?'

'I don't know. We haven't given them combat training. We thought this world was safe.'

'Hanaka! Go back to your friends! I will search for the programmer and defeat him!'

'But...'

'Hanaka! Now is not the time for a discussion!'

'Alright, I'll go.'

Hanaka turned around towards the entrance

'Otonashi! They are already here!'

I looked outside and saw a big wave of darkness coming at us.

'Guess I have to use this after all.' I thought

'_Hand sonic [version one]_' I said.

My voice sounded a bit mechanic. Slowly a sword formed in my hand. It was a different one than Kanade used since I edited it a bit.

'_Shunpo (flash steps)_'

In a matter of a second I stood in front of the wave of darkness. I raised my sword and started to cut through the shadows.

'Hanaka! Go! I'll create an opening for you! Tell them this is my fault and that I will correct it!' I yelled.

Hanaka nodded and ran away towards the school. One of the shadows turned towards him, but before the shadow could act I cut him in half.

'_Hand sonic [version two]_'

Another sword appeared in my other hand and I continued to cut down the shadows. It seemed endless. For every shadow I cut down three new ones took the place. Suddenly I noticed something was behind me. Large dark creatures appeared on all sides and the shadows disappeared. These new creatures looked almost the same as a normal shadow, but they were ten times larger. I closed my eyes and thought.

'This is my fault. If I just had left this place. The programmer is only after me. Why is the school also attacked? Will this end if I leave now. I finished what I should do...'

Before I could think more everything turned bright and started to fade away in white.

'You should've left earlier, Otonashi! For the record I deleted you from the system. You were troublesome.' The programmer's voice echoed in my head

'Am I disappearing?' I thought before everything was completely white...

* * *

><p>'I see... So that's going on.' Hinata said<p>

'I came here waiting for all of you. We need to return to the afterlife as soon as possible. Thanks to me everyone is suffering.'

Hinata closed his eyes.

'Well, count me in!' He said finally

'Hinata. One thing. Why are you so calm? I just told you – to put it simply – to go to a battlefield unarmed.'

'I know. I had the feeling we had to go there sooner or later. I don't feel any regrets about it. I must have told you many times now but I'll go on with this until the end.'

'Can you contact Yuri then?'

'Of course.'

'I'll go and contact Naoi. I went to his house earlier and saw he was working on a dummy program. We can use that one to return.'

'Wait... What will happen if we go there anyway? We are alive and that is the afterlife...'

There was a short silence.

'We are thinking the same thing aren't we?' Otonashi asked

Hinata nodded. 'We will die...'

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well now you all know what happened in the afterlife. Also as you might notice. This part of the story is reaching its climax! But don't worry. I plan to make this story a whole lot longer and this is just the first of the two parts. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this if you did leave a review! **


	21. Chapter 21: The approaching darkness

**A/n: Sorry everyone for the late chapter. I was suffering a serious case of writers' block and I couldn't come up with anything. Enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel beats!: Rebirth<strong>

**Chapter 21: The approaching darkness**

* * *

><p>Naoi was at the place where he normally held the meetings. Everyone had gathered just like always, but it was a lot more quiet than normal. Everyone seemed to stare of or be thinking. Naoi just told them the truth. They knew what Otonashi did to the system and what would happen if they returned. Naoi looked around the room. Everyone was still silent.<p>

'Are you sure?' Fujimaki asked silently. Naoi nodded in reply.

'Yes, I've seen the system and all the changes made. We can't let the new SSS stay there. We are the only ones who can do something about it.'

'But to go as far as dying for people we don't know.' Fujimaki replied.

'I know it may sound sudden, but they need our help. If we don't go they will stay there for eternity, not accepting their lives and living in a endless war.'

Once again everyone was quiet. Naoi sighed.

'All of you who will continue to save the new SSS come to my room, I'll be waiting.' He said as he turned around and walked away. As he expected everyone started talking. He went in his room and closed the door. The only thing he could do now was wait, hoping they would come.

* * *

><p>Yuri was happy. All the pieces of the puzzle were falling together. A few hours ago Hinata called her telling he had found Otonashi in Hagame. Yuri called Shiina and Yui and they were ready to go. The concert would be in Hagame anyways so it wouldn't be a problem if they already went there. Yuri packed her stuff and left of to the train station. After a while she arrived with a big smile on her face.<p>

'Yuri! We're here!' A familiar voice yelled from behind. Yuri turned around and saw Shiina and Yui.

'Hello!' she yelled back happily.

'Are we in time?' Yui asked.

'Yes, you are.'

'You look happier than normal. Did something else happen besides finding Otonashi?' Shiina asked seeing her big smile.

'No, it's just that we're finally able to solve all of this. After we're done we can finally continue with our lives.'

'How can you be so sure? Maybe he holds more secrets?' Yui stated.

Suddenly an image of the masked man flashed before her.

'Two weeks... that's what he said. So that would mean tomorrow?' Yuri thought

'Is something bothering you?' Shiina asked.

'No, it's nothing. Let's get going before the train leaves.'

The three of them entered the train and waited for tit to leave. After a few minutes the train started moving as dark clouds gathered in the sky.

* * *

><p>Kousei looked up to the sky and saw it was getting darker.<p>

'Rain... It's been a while since that last happened.' he murmured as he stared at the dark sky. He walked away from his open spot to go watch the clouds from a dry place.

'Kousei-sama! Satsuya-sama wishes to speak with you!' it was the voice of Sakurai Hikawa. Sakurai was a fairly normal guy. He was wearing the new SSS' uniform and as usual he wore a strange looking hat, nobody had ever seen him without one. He was also the vice-captain of Satsuya's squad. Even though he didn't participate in battle, he was a trustworthy friend who would do anything to help. Sometimes Kousei regretted not recruiting him when he had the chance.

'What's going on, Sakurai?'

'Satsuya-sama didn't tell me, but he said it was urgent.'

'Alright, I'll be on my way then.' Kousei said looking up to the sky once more.

'Something is going to happen...' he thought as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Takatsu was in his research room. He was preparing his plan. It was supposed to be finished and working tomorrow, but as always it didn't and he even told Yuri his plan would be executed tomorrow. 'Guess we'll have to wait a bit then.' he thought looking at his project. Just when he was about to continue working a voice called out to him.<p>

'Captain Shio, are you in here?' the voice said. It was probably one of his underlings.

'Yes, I'm here!'

'There has been movement in Captain Watawi's and Captain Rin's squads.

'Oh... Interesting. Thank you for sharing this!' he said enthusiastically

'No problem Captain.'

It seemed as if something else was going on besides his plan. 'Kousei and Satsuya... what are you planning...' he murmured as he turned back towards his project.

* * *

><p>Otonashi was staring out of the window. Dark clouds were gathering in the sky and slowly it started to rain. Very lightly at first, but it became worse every minute until it was storming.<p>

'Is it okay to let everyone die because of my faults?' he wondered.

'They might say it's okay, but I don't want them to die because what I did.'

A loud bang was heard followed by a flash. Otonashi looked up and saw it was thunder.

'Why? Why did I ignore him? If I just passed on nothing would've happened. We could have lived a peaceful life before dieing.' He thought as he became angry at himself. He wanted to leave all of this behind as soon as possible. He heard a door open.

'Otonashi, they are on their way.' Hinata said. Otonashi sighed. With Hinata here he couldn't think clearly.

'Good, I hope we can leave this all behind as soon as possible.'

'Me too. Did you contact Naoi by the way?'

'No, I haven't got his number.' Otonashi said as he started to stare of again. Hinata walked over to Otonashi and looked outside the window too.

'It's storming...' Hinata said

'I know, it feels like a bad sign.' Otonashi replied

'You don't really believe in ''signs'' do you?' Hinata questioned

'No, but it's just that I've got a bad feeling and this weather seems to make that feeling worse.'

'Don't worry, what's the worst that could happen?'

'You're right. It's probably my imagination.' Otonashi said as he turned away from the window.

'Want to eat something?' Hinata asked

'Sure.'

* * *

><p>'Satsuya, you called me?' Kousei asked when he arrived at Satsuya's room.<p>

'I finished the project.'

'What! I thought it would take another few months!' Kousei yelled surprised

'I know, it was supposed to be finished in a few months, but someone altered with it and sped up the process with it.'

'But you keep it locked away.'

'That's why I called you. I hope you can find whoever did this.'

'Sure. We can't have people sneaking around in our project.'

Kousei turned around ready to leave.

'Wait... Kousei, if you find the culprit don't kill him – or her – the person might know more about the program.'

'Sure.'

Kousei walked away. A lot was happening in the afterlife, but something was troubling him. It had been a while since the last attack.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I apologize for the short chapter, but as I said I had a writers' block and I didn't want to force this chapter. I hope the next chapter will be longer. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	22. Chapter 22: The day before the concert

**A/n: Well I guess it's pretty clear by now, but the old SSS is going to return to the afterlife which means I have room for characters! So if you want to submit an OC you can. I put another author note at the end of this chapter with the things I need. I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter! Oh and thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! It helps me continue this story! ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel beats!: Rebirth<strong>

**Chapter 22: The day of the concert**

* * *

><p>Yuri was staring out of the window. They were still on the train heading for Hagame. It was dark outside. She could vaguely see a farm in the distance. She closed her eyes and heard the rain ticking on the window of the train.<p>

'Yuri, we are almost in Hagame.' Yui said

'Good, there is something I must discuss with Otonashi.' Yuri replied as she opened her eyes again. She saw the lights of a city in the distance. It seemed like it was a not too big city, but big enough to hold concerts and similar events. The lights became clearer and clearer the closer they got.

'Yui, go get Shiina. The two of you should continue with the infiltration.'

'But I want to see Hinata again!' Yui answered as she started to pound.

'Yui, this isn't the time to play around. I don't know exactly what is going on, but if I'm right we might need to return there and besides you can just meet with him after you convinced GiDeMo.'

'But then I have to wait.' Yui replied with a fake sad tone

'Just wait, you aren't a kid anymore. You should just wait.'

Before Yui could reply the train stopped moving and Shiina walked towards them.

'The train has stopped, we have arrived.' She said as she took her luggage and headed for the exit.

'We should get going.' Yuri said as she followed Shiina.

'Wait for me!' Yui said while trying to get her luggage.

It was still raining outside so the girls ran towards the covered part of the train station. A few seconds later Yui came running towards them.

'You didn't wait!'

'Why would we?' Shiina replied.

'That's mean!'

'So what?'

'Okay, enough. Shiina, Yui it's time to split up. You should continue your mission. I'll take care of the rest.'

Shiina nodded. 'But I want to see Hinata!' Yui cried out as Shiina took her and dragged her along. When they were gone Yuri took her cellphone and dialed Hinata's number.

'Yo, Yuri have you arrived?' Hinata asked

'Yes, I was just calling to check if you're still at the inn you talked about.'

'We are. I think it's two streets from the station.'

'I know the way. See you later.'

'Yeah, bye.'

Yuri put her phone away and ran outside heading for the inn. After a while she arrived.

'Excuse me. Can I ask something?' Yuri asked the lady at the counter

'Sure, what do you want to know?'

'Have you seen a blue haired person?'

'Yes, he is staying with another man. Room five I think it was.'

'Thank you.'

Yuri turned around and looked at the signs. Room five was upstairs. She walked the stairs and counted the doors. Three. Four. Five. Slowly she walked to the door and knocked.

'Who's there?' A familiar voice asked.

'It's me, Yuri.' Yuri replied.

The door opened and Yuri saw it was Hinata at the door. She ignored him and continued to walk until she saw Otonashi.

'Hello, Yuri.' Otonashi said with a forced smile on his face.

'Hello, Otonashi.' Yuri replied. The two stared at eachother for a few seconds until Yuri started to yell.

'Otonashi, you big idiot! Why did you leave? Did you think we wouldn't help you? We already decided! We're all in this so we'll finish it together!'

'I'm sorry, Yuri.' Otonashi replied calmly.

'You think that will help? Saying sorry? We were worried you know.' She continued to yell.

'It's okay, Yuri. I know it was stupid. I felt like all of this was my fault so I wanted to solve this on my own.'

'Just stop with the apologies, okay? This isn't just about me or you. It's about the complete afterlife.'

'What do you mean?'

'Don't act like you don't know. I know the shadows have returned. I know a new SSS is formed. I saw it all in my dreams.'

'So you know the truth.' Otonashi murmured.

'Not everything. But something you did caused this all.'

'Then I'll tell you what happened.'

* * *

><p>'Otonashi! Idiot! You told them to continue the SSS!' Yuri yelled as soon as Otonashi finished his story.<p>

'I didn't mean for another SSS to be formed! I just wanted the people who came there to have the knowledge we had.'

'But you used the system for it!'

'How could I know it was still corrupt. I thought you destroyed it.'

'Oh so now it's my fault? You are the one that used it without checking!'

'As I said I thought you destroyed it!'

'Sure it's all my fault. The next thing you'll be blaming me for is the return of the programmer!'

'Yes! You are the one who destroyed his computers and made him return.'

'Oh wow so everything happening is my fault?'

'Guys! Stop arguing!' Hinata yelled suddenly 'What's done is done. We must work together and correct the mistakes made. If we start arguing now who will save the afterlife?'

Otonashi and Yuri both calmed down because they knew he was right.

'Yuri, there is one thing you should know before we go.' Otonashi said

'I know, we will probably die if we go.' she replied

'How did you know?' Hinata questioned

'It's obvious. We are alive and the afterlife is the world of the dead.'

'Then are you still going?'

'Yes, we started this and we should end it.'

Otonashi closed his eyes.

'If there was just some way to figure out what's going on in the afterlife then we could prepare for it.' he said as he opened his eyes again. 'We need to be prepared to fight.' he continued.

'Yes, we need to save the new SSS, no we will save the new SSS.' Yuri said full confidence.

* * *

><p>'I am glad everyone is here.' Naoi said with a serious tone. His eyes moved over all his friends and fellow members of the original SSS. He was pretty sure a new one had formed since the student files were bigger than ever.<p>

'Ofcourse we are here! How could we abandon the SSS?' Noda said.

'Yeah, we are the ones who started this so we should end it.' Fujimaki said.

'But we still have to wait for Otonashi. Without him telling what is going on entering the afterlife would be about the same as to walk into a lion's den.' Naoi said.

'About entering that place. Shouldn't we send someone just to see if it's possible to go?' Takamatsu stated.

'Yeah, it would be pretty useless to stay here if it doesn't work.' Noda replied

'Alright, we will send someone. Any volunteers?' Naoi said silencing everyone. The silence lasted for a few more seconds until a monotone voice broke it.

'I'll go.' Kanade said. Still nobody said anything.

'Anyone against it?' Naoi asked. The silence continued. 'Then you can all go. I'll call when you'll need to come or when it doesn't work.'

Everyone turned around and walked away leaving Naoi and Kanade behind.

'Kanade, are you sure?'

she nodded.

'You know that you might never meet Otonashi again if if fails.'

'I know. But I'm sure we'll meet. All of this is caused by me. I will go ahead. It's the least I can do.'

'So that's how you think about it. Well if you're sure, follow me.'

Naoi sighed. The entering system worked. Kanade was in the afterlife now. He had no idea if she died or not. Her body disappeared the moment she entered and her file was added to the students' list. He was tired. This was not exactly how he imagined his next life to be. Being haunted by memories of his previous life and living to correct the mistakes made by others. Well, there was not much he could do about it except for what he was doing now. He decided it was time for a walk so he put on his jacket. Just when he was about to leave the doorbell rang. He rushed to the door and opened it. Takeyama stood there panting heavily.

'Takeyama, what is going on?'

'Yuri... called... they found... they found him.'

'You mean Otonashi?'

Takeyama nodded. 'Yuri said... she needed to talk... with you... as soon as possible.'

'Give me your phone! This is important!' Naoi demanded.

'Here you... go.' Takeyama said as he handed his phone over.

Naoi quickly dialed Yuri's number.

'Yuri. It's me Naoi. Takeyama said you needed to talk with me as soon as possible.'

'Naoi, it might be sudden but I need to tell something important.'

'Hurry up then.'

'We found Otonashi. We are heading for you as soon as possible. Whatever you do, don't send anyone to the afterlife. It's very dangerous at the moment. The new SSS will see us as enemies.'

'….'

'Naoi?'

'I-I...'

'Naoi, what's going on?'

'I-I just send Kanade to see if we could return.'

'What! Get her back now!'

'I can't.'

'Dammit. Keep monitoring her. If something happens immediately call me.'

'Okay.'

The call ended and Naoi quickly scrabbled the number down before throwing the phone back to Takeyama and rushing back into the house. Behind him he could hear Takeyama yelling at him to be more careful with someone's stuff. When he reached the monitor he sighed of relief. Kanade was still okay, but things were getting really troublesome.

'Please, stay safe.' He thought as he sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well that's it this time. I hope you enjoyed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the list of things needed to submit an OC<strong>

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Weapon:**

**Appearance:**

**Characteristic:**

**Group: (SSS, Student council or the exiles) **

**(SSS is the new organization. The student council are humans who didn't join the SSS and the exiles were once members of the SSS but were banned from it. They are all on the same side)**

**If SSS, Division: (Guild, assault, intelligence or general)**

**How he/she died + regret:**


	23. Chapter 23: Darkness

**A/n: Thanks to everyone who submitted an OC! I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter! Sorry that it's a bit late. I'm also working on a publishable story and I was sort of stuck here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel beats!: Rebirth<strong>

**Chapter 23: Darkness**

* * *

><p>'Otonashi, we contacted Naoi.' Yuri said as she entered the room.<p>

'Great, what did he say?' Otonashi replied

'He agreed to help and I think he is preparing the other members.'

A silence fell.

'Is something wrong?' Otonashi asked as he turned around to face Yuri. Yuri looked away from him.

'Yuri, what happened?'

'It's about Kanade...'

'What happened?' he said loudly and with a demanding tone. Yuri still didn't look up.

'She went to the afterlife.' Yuri said weakly. Otonashi felt shocked. His throat felt dry and he had a weird feeling in the stomach. It was a joke, right. There is no way Kanade could be gone. Not after all that Otonashi did.

'That is a joke, right.' Otonashi managed to say. Yuri shook her head.

'It's the truth.'

The two of them stood in silence. A new feeling arose inside of Otonashi.

'We're going now! We need to save her now!' Otonashi yelled.

'We can't Otonashi.'

'I don't care! We have to go, dammit! Let me go!' He yelled as he tried to run, but Yuri blocked his path.

'Otonashi, we can't just rush there one by one and all get stuck there!' Yuri yelled back as she hold back Otonashi.

'But the SSS will attack her!'

'She's still okay, she isn't stupid!'

'But...'

'No, just stop. She's alright!' Yuri yelled cutting Otonashi's sentence of. Otonashi seemed to calm down a little. He took a step back and sat down on the ground. Yuri walked next to Otonashi and sat down too.

'Listen, I know how it is to lose people important to you. Kanade isn't lost. She is just in another world. When we'll go there you'll meet again.' Yuri said

'You're right. We shouldn't rush things. We will meet again.' Otonashi said. Finally he was completely calmed down.

'Yuri, something else happened right?' He said as he looked at her.

'What do you mean?' She replied a little confused

'Something happened involving the afterlife. Maybe you had some sort of dream about it?'

An image of the masked man flashed before her eyes.

'No.' She lied.

'Yuri, you can tell me.'

'No, it's nothing.' She continued to lie. She just remembered something. The masked man's name. It was Takatsu Shio, one of the members Otonashi recruited. Otonashi managed to laugh a little.

'You're a bad liar, you know.'

'Thank you.' Yuri replied dryly

'How is the infiltration mission going?' Otonashi said switching the subject. 'The concert is tonight, right?'

Yuri nodded. 'Yes, it is. If everything goes according to plan we can leave tomorrow.'

'Good.' Otonashi said.

* * *

><p>Shiina and Yui were at the clubhouse in Hagame. All the members had gathered. It would only take a few hours more before the concert would start. All the real members were pumped up (except for Totsimo who never seemed to be nervous or happy.). They were recapping their plans, but it wasn't really necessary because everyone remembered them. Shiina looked at the clock. Five hours to go until the concert. Everyone seemed tense so she decided to kill some time.<p>

'What is your favourite song?' She asked Amagi. Suddenly everyone started talking. Shiina's plan worked. Now that everyone was talking the time went a lot faster. Shiina looked at the clock and saw that half an hour had passed.

'So Shiina, what's your favourite song?' Amagi asked with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Takatsu was standing on the school's roof.<p>

'Is it finished?' A shadowy figure asked.

'Ofcourse it is!' Takatsu answered.

'Is it also ready to use, it will be an important weapon in the upcoming war.'

'Yes, it is! We can use it at any time!'

'But we won't start yet. Satsuya and Kousei are acting suspicious. Have they finished it?'

'My spy said they have. Ofcourse we had to help them a little.'

'Have you got it with you?'

'Always.'

An evil grin formed on the face of the shadowy figure.

'Why don't you give a demonstration?'

'A demonstration? On whom?' Takatsu said surprised. The shadow pointed at the door to enter the building and Takatsu saw someone spying on them.

'Oh... A spy. I didn't know they were that suspicious of me.'

'Well, it's a good opportunity to test it.'

Takatsu sighed as he took out something small from his pocket. 'Guess I have no choice.' he murmured as he ran towards the door. He heard the sound of someone running away. He readied the thing in his hand and threw it at the person who ran away. When the object hit the spy a weird shadowy substance came out of the spy's body and covered him in it. In a matter of seconds the shadowy substance had consumed him. The only thing left was a small dark orb. Takatsu picked it up.

'So the weapon destroys the body and consumes the darkness.' Takatsu thought. 'And this is what the weapons of us captains use as a power source.'

Takatsu observed the orb from every possible angle.

'Guess I should call my squad to investigate this.' he said as he sighed. 'Why does this have to be so troublesome?'

He took his walkie-talkie and reported. 'One of our spies has just been killed. I tried to chase the culprit but he got away.'

A smile formed under his mask. This could become more interesting than he thought. He looked at the orb once more. 'So this is darkness.'

* * *

><p>The tension in the room had returned. The conversation Shiina started took some time before it ended. Shiina looked back at the clock. Three hours were left. Shiina looked around. Even Totsimo seemed to be nervous.<p>

'I think we should start preparing.' Amagi proposed.

'I agree.' Totsimo said.

The other members murmured something in agreement too and everyone started doing their tasks. As Shiina was busy preparing the clothes she started thinking about their infiltration. What would happen if GiDeMo declined? Their whole plan would be in vain and she would have betrayed her new friends for nothing. The fanclub members didn't know their real plan and it should stay that way. They had to crush their dreams, not only those of the fanclub, but of all around the world. They would take GiDeMo away. Would it be right to destroy so many dreams just for their own battle? Shiina recalled what Yuri had told her just hours ago. 'We have to return and fight.' but were the members of GiDeMo needed? They only served as diversion in the afterlife, not as warriors.

'Shiina, is something wrong?' Amagi asked with a nervous smile

'Yeah, I was just thinking.'

'Don't worry, it will be alright. Your plan will succeed.' Amagi said before turning away. Did she know about their plan? Just when she wanted to ask Totsimo spoke.

'Is everything ready?'

'Yes, we prepared the clothes, recited our plan and we made all the other preparations.' Someone said

'Good, let's go.' Totsimo replied.

The group moved to the door. The operation had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to update more often, but I can't promise anything. Also in like two weeks it's the first anniversary of the story! I'm still accepting OC's so here's the list again.**

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Weapon:**

**Appearance:**

**Characteristic:**

**Group: (SSS, Student council or the exiles) **

**(SSS is the new organization. The student council are humans who didn't join the SSS and the exiles were once members of the SSS but were banned from it. They are all on the same side)**

**If SSS, Division: (Guild, assault, intelligence or general)**

**How he/she died + regret:**


	24. Chapter 24: Disappearance

**A/n: Yay quick update. I was bored at school and I had my notes with me so I decided to write this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel beats!: Rebirth<strong>

**Chapter 24: Disappearance **

* * *

><p>The GiDeMo fanclub was outside. They were heading for the hall where the concert would be held. It was busier on the street than normal. Cars were parked on every possible spot and the streets were crowded with people heading for the hall. Shiina was thinking some more about Amagi. How did she know what was going on? Shiina had tried to contact her after what she had said, but Amagi seemed to be evading her. Did Amagi know about the afterlife? Was she a member of the original SSS who also remembered what happened? She could only guess at the moment.<p>

'Shiina, what are you doing?' Totsimo asked. Shiina awakened from her thoughts and saw she almost walked the wrong way. She had followed the crowd without thinking.

'I'm sorry, I was thinking about something.' Shiina answered.

'No problem, but you should come with us now.'

Shiina nodded and followed Totsimo to the rest of the fanclub.

'Okay everyone, you know the plan. Let's begin before it's too late.' Totsimo said.

'Yui, Toushi, Shinji, you know what to do!' Totsimo continued.

The three of them nodded.

'Good luck!' Everyone said as the three walked to the private entrance through which they would enter.

* * *

><p>Takatsu stood up. His and Kousei's squad had arrived to investigate the scene. At the end of the row he saw Kousei and Haruaki had also come.<p>

'Good morning, Kousei, Haruaki.' Takatsu said

'Good morning, Takatsu.' They replied.

'Captain, what happened?' One of the squad members asked.

'I was taking my usual walk to inspect the school for shadow activity when I noticed I was being followed. Before I could confront him, I heard a scream. Of course I immediately rushed to help him, but it was too late and in the distance I saw someone running away.' Takatsu said

'It doesn't seem very logical.' Kousei said as a reply to the story.

'But it's the sole truth.' Takatsu shot back

'Don't you think it's a bit weird that the spy is attacked at the only deserted point in school at the same moment you are there?'

Both squads were looking were looking at the discussion the captains held.

'You can just do your job without listening to our conversation.' Kousei yelled at them. Immediately they began investigating the scene, some still tried to follow the conversation, but less noticeable than first. Kousei gave Takatsu a cold look before he said: 'I'll go report to Tsuzune.'

When Kousei was around the corner he heard Haruaki say something.

'Don't you think a lot of bad things happen when you're around.' Haruaki whispered.

'What are you getting at?' Takatsu replied. Haruaki stared at Takatsu's smiling mask.

'I think you know exactly what I mean, don't forget that I'll be watching you.' Haruaki replied coldly as he walked away.

'That was interesting.' Kousei thought before continuing for Tsuzune's chamber.

* * *

><p>Otonashi stared out of the window. The concert was about to begin. And every minute that passed his unease grew. He didn't have a clue what was going to happen, but it was bad. First Kanade getting stuck in the afterlife, but something worse was about to happen. He could see the lights turn on in the distance. It wouldn't take long before Shiina and Yui could contact GiDeMo. He tried to calm his mind by thinking about something not related to the afterlife, but his thoughts kept drifting back to it. He had an empty feeling inside, right in the spot where Kanade should be. Would they even meet again?<p>

_No, don't think about it._

She could be dead at the moment.

_Now's not the time._

Would the SSS have killed her?

_Stop it, everything will be alright._

Would they all die by returning, if so the chance of meeting Kanade again was low.

_No, they would meet. They had to._

Finally Otonashi mastered his feelings again. Now was not the time to worry about Kanade. If something were to happen to her, Naoi would call. There were more important things now, like Yuri hiding something. Something related to the afterlife or to be more precise: Takatsu Shio. The man who attacked the school and the third member of the new SSS. Whatever happened it could be important and Yuri thought she could hide it. He had to know what it was. He turned away from the window and decided to get the truth out of Yuri.

* * *

><p>Satsuya was listening to Kousei's story.<p>

'So you're saying Haruaki knows what Takatsu is up to?' Satsuya asked.

'Yes, they both were early members and they were also close friends until recently. Something happened between them. Takatsu was planning something and Haruaki didn't agree. At least that's the most logical explanation.' Kousei replied.

'That's true, but it still bothers me how the spy was killed. It was definitely the work of our experiment plus it was your spy that got killed.'

'The experiment wasn't stolen, right?'

'No, but they could've made a copy.'

'How? You keep it locked away at all times.'

'I don't know, but there is a tail to this story.'

'What is he planning?' Kousei wondered out loud.

* * *

><p>'Yuri, open up. We need to talk.' Otonashi said as he knocked on Yuri's door. Otonashi heard someone unlock the door.<p>

'About what?' Yuri asked when the door was open and Otonashi had entered.

'Takatsu Shio.'

Yui seemed shocked. She opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out.

'Yuri, I know you've met him somehow. There's no point in trying to hide it.'

'How did you…' She managed to say.

'Your face. Every time someone brings up his name you seem scared. How do you know him?'

Yuri sighed. 'Guess I can't keep it hidden' She turned towards the window and began following something outside.

'It was two weeks ago. I went to sleep, but I woke up in a dark room. There was a person with a smiling mask. He told me his name and told me something would happen in two weeks, which is today.'

'Hold on! How could he have contacted you? He's in the afterlife!'

'How should I know.'

'Are you sure it was Takatsu?'

'How could I get his name wrong after he told me?' Yuri replied dryly.

'It's just…. I was the one who introduced him to the SSS. I was the one who trusted him. If he's betraying the SSS than this is all my fault! Maybe he did it out of orders?'

'I only heard your story about him, how should I know?'

'This is all my fault, isn't it' Otonashi said with sudden bitterness in his voice.

'No! It's the fault of the one who created the afterlife! He is the one who started it all.'

Otonashi smiled weakly. 'You're referring to god, aren't you? So you still believe it was him who caused this.'

'If he isn't it then who is?'

'Maybe we humans. Maybe they requested a world where they could reflect upon their lives, to make sure they aren't the only one who's had it bad.'

'Why would any of us do such a thing!'

'Maybe the afterlife was good in the beginning, but it became corrupt because of all the suffering souls that had been there.'

'No! It's him! It has to be him!' Yuri yelled.

'Calm down Yuri.' Otonashi demanded. 'I was just stating one of the possibilities.'

'I'm sorry.' Yuri replied suddenly with a very weak voice. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes. 'I want this to end.' She continued holding back her tears.

'I know. We all want.' Otonashi said petting Yuri on her head. 'We all do.'

* * *

><p>Yui walked over the street. The final part of the mission had finally begun. She was excited. Soon she would meet her friends from GiDeMo again. She walked a little closer to Shinji who would be acting as her dad. Shinji was a tall guy with a carefully trimmed beard. His messy brown hair lay on his head like some sort of dead animal. Due to his length and beard people thought he was an adult. He was however sixteen years old. The other guy, Toushi, looked more like a street fighter. He was average height and muscular. His hair was also brown, but it was spiky. To make it a little more convincing he was wearing a suit and sunglasses. If Yui hadn't been part of the group she probably wasn't able to tell they were a fake group.<p>

'Yui, we're almost at the entrance.' Shinji's deep low voice said.

'Okay.' Yui replied happily switching into her role. A minute later they arrived at the private entrance. As they had expected it was guarded by two big guys.

'What's your business here?' The left one grunted.

'I'm from a music company, I'm here to make an offer.' Shinji said calmly.

'Then why is she here?' The right one grunted pointing a big finger at Yui.

'She's my daughter and a fan of them. I thought she would like to meet them.'

The guards looked at each other as if they suspected the group was fake.

'Show your calling card.' They grunted in unison. Luckily they were expecting it and made a fake one.

'Here it is.' Shinji said as he took a small card out of his pocket. The left guard took the card and started to examine it. It took only a few seconds but it seemed like an eternity.

'Alright, you can go in.' The left one finally grunted. Yui and the others walked in and when they were out of hearing range Yui sighed. 'That went well.' Toushi said.

Shinji nodded and wondered out loud: 'Now where is the other door?'

* * *

><p>Takatsu was back in his room. He had stored the small black orb in his machine. It would serve as the power source. Tonight was the night when it would happen. Everything was prepared. He had to improvise a little when the silver haired girl suddenly arrived, but the problem was taken care of. He looked outside for a moment and saw the school's light outside. Normally countless stars could be seen from the small observatory he made in his room, but not tonight. The storm from the past few days was still clouding the night skies. It was one of the side effects from using the system for too long. No, it didn't matter what was going on outside. He had to focus. All that mattered was their plan. They needed him to complete it. He had to come back to the afterlife. That's where she would come in. Takatsu typed something on his computer and the system began loading. Takatsu looked at in suspense. This would decide the fate of everything forever.<p>

A quarter had loaded

Was it going to work?

Half had loaded

Halfway done, just a little more

Activating

He did it! It worked! A smile formed under his smiling masked. The first step of their plan had succeeded.

* * *

><p>Otonashi was still comforting Yuri. Suddenly a weird crackling noise was heard.<p>

'What's that?' Yuri asked surprised

'I don't know, it's coming from that corner.' Otonashi said pointing at the dark corner left of them. Slowly and carefully Yuri moved towards the corner. When she reached it a shadowy mass moved up and wrapped itself around Yuri's legs.

'Otonashi!' she yelled before the shadow had reached all the way up to her mouth. Otonashi surprised by all that happened jumped forward and tried to grab Yuri but his hands went right through her. And then she was gone. The shadow had pulled her down into the ground. For a second Otonashi could swear he saw a smiling mask. Otonashi stared at his empty hands. Yuri was gone. She disappeared. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and slowly his head started to fill with what just happened. They had to act fast. The shadow was clearly from the afterlife and he could've sworn he saw Takatsu's mask. They had to go now. With or without GiDeMo. Two members were gone now. They couldn't wait any longer. He took out his phone with his still shaking hands and called the first number.

'Hello, Otonashi.' Hinata said.

'Hinata, come here as fast as you can! Yuri has disappeared!'

'What!'

'I have no time to explain. Just come as soon as possible!'

'Alright, see you in a minute!'

The conversation ended and Otonashi quickly dialled the next number. His hands were still shaking, but less than first. His head was clear now. He had made his resolve. All of this needed to end now. He caused it, he would end it.

'Hello?' Shiina said snapping him back to reality.

'Shiina, abandon the mission and come here.'

'Why?'

'I got no time to explain, but Yuri has disappeared.

'See you in a minute!' She said hanging up the phone. Finally he dialled the last number.

* * *

><p>Yui, Toushi and Shinji were inside the hall looking for the door. They had been wandering around for the past few minutes, but they still couldn't find it. Suddenly Yui's phone went of. She reached for her pocket and took the phone out of it. She saw it was Otonashi calling.<p>

'Hello, Otonashi.' She said

'Yui, I got no time to explain. Yuri has disappeared. You need to abandon the mission and come here as soon as possible!'

'Hold on, Yuri's what?'

'Disappeared, I just said I don't have time to explain. We are leaving for the afterlife tonight. With or without you.'

'But what about GiDeMo.'

'Did you hear me! Yuri's disappeared! We don't have any time left. We need to go now!'

'Alright I get it. See you in minute!' Yui hang up.

'Sorry guys, I have to go!' Yui said as she ran back towards their entrance. She could hear Shinji and Toushi yelling behind her, but she continued to run until she was outside.

* * *

><p>Shiina stood up.<p>

'Shiina, what are you doing, get down! This way we'll get spotted.' One of the members hissed. Shiina ignored the comment made and started running. It would be best to leave without saying goodbye. She would probably never see her new friends again and besides it would be too hard to explain. As she ran she heard a few members yell at her. It didn't matter. Yuri had disappeared. She needed to save her. Her leader and one of her first friends. She wondered if it would be better to leave without GiDeMo. Everyone's life would go on as if none of this ever happened. Eventually they would forget her and Yui. Shiina had doubts about returning. She had accepted her life a long time ago just as she had overcome her regret. But that time she stayed. For the sake of her friends in the SSS. But why had she doubts. There was no reason. She had always thought she was ready to die again for her friends. Her normally unwavering resolve was shaking. Was it because she didn't want to leave her current life.

'Shiina, wait!' A voice from behind yelled. Slowly Shiina turned around and saw it was Amagi.

'Amagi, what are you doing here?' Shiina asked with a surprised look on her face.

'I know where you're going. I'm coming with you.' Amagi replied self assured.

'I don't think you do. It's best for you to turn around and get back to the concert.'

Amagi shook her head before continuing. 'You're going back to the afterlife.'

Shiina stared at her in amazement.

'How do you...' She managed to say.

'How do I know? I've been there. They used me as a test subject to see if we could travel between the afterlife and the real world. I thought it had failed because you and Yui were here.'

'What do you mean?'

'Oh... You haven't met Otonashi yet, have you?'

'No.'

'He made replicas of you and the other members of the SSS. They went hostile though, so I thought you came to bring me back by killing me. It turns out you are the real deal.'

'Replicas?' Shiina murmured.

Amagi nodded. 'Otonashi used the angel player to recreate the SSS. Something went wrong and the system went berserk. The SSS became aggressive and started to attack us. That's why I was afraid in the beginning.'

'But how did you know we were going back?'

'I kind of eavesdropped on your phone call with Otonashi. The afterlife isn't the way you guys knew it. A lot has changed. I didn't really want to return, but you guys need everyone to help if you're really going back. As I said a lot has changed. The afterlife has turned into a battlefield. A terrible endless war rages with the humans on the losing side. Everyday more people turn into shadows or are killed by the SSS. I believe you guys are the only ones who can stop the madness. I want to help, I've lost many friends. Some of them disappeared and others were killed.' Amagi told. In the begin her voice had been clear but it had become shakier towards the end. 'So please take me with you.'

Shiina stared at her for another moment. 'Alright, come with me.' she finally said.

'Thank you.' Amagi said weakly. The two of them continued to run in silence. Shiina still amazed by the sudden story and Amagi determined to end whatever was going on in the world of the dead.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As I said yesterday this is a faster update. **

**Ofcourse I'm also still accepting OC's so here's the list again (for those that want to submit multiple OC's, it's allowed).**

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Weapon:**

**Appearance:**

**Characteristic:**

**Group: (SSS, Student council or the exiles) **

**(SSS is the new organization. The student council are humans who didn't join the SSS and the exiles were once members of the SSS but were banned from it. They are all on the same side)**

**If SSS, Division: (Guild, assault, intelligence or general)**

**How he/she died + regret:**


	25. Chapter 25: Betrayal

**A/n: sorry everyone for the late update. This was supposed to be uploaded last month on the one year anniversary of the story, but I kind of forgot to upload it. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel beats!: Rebirth<strong>

**Chapter 25: Betrayal**

* * *

><p>Otonashi was in his room looking out of the window, wondering what was going on. Why did they take Yuri? Nothing made sense any more. His mind was working at full power, but still he couldn't think of any reason.<p>

_Knock knock_

The first member had arrived.

'Come in.' Otonashi said as he turned away from the window.

The door slammed open and Hinata came in.

'Otonashi, what is going on?' He said panting a little.

'Just wait a little. It is faster to explain when everyone is here.' Otonashi replied.

'But...'

'Now's not the time to be stubborn. Just take a seat and wait!' Otonashi snapped.

Hinata didn't answer and sat down on the nearest chair. The two of them didn't speak and time went by slowly, then the door opened again and Yui entered soon followed by Shiina and a girl Otonashi didn't recognize.

'Shiina, who's that girl?' Otonashi said a little surprised.

'Amagi, she is from the afterlife too. She knows more about what's going on at the moment. She wanted to help us.' Shiina explained.

'Are you sure we can trust her?' Otonashi asked.

This time Amagi stepped forward. 'You are Otonashi, right?' she asked

Otonashi nodded. 'Yes, but I don't trust you. One of us got kidnapped by the afterlife and I'm not sure if you're with them. Especially now the system went berserk. Tell me something to convince me.'

'Hanaka told me about you, about your real intentions. You didn't want to start the war. You were trying to help.'

'Anyone from the afterlife could have figured that out.'

'The last thing you told him was to tell the others it was your fault and you would correct it.'

There was a short silence. 'Okay, I believe you.' Otonashi said slowly.

'Can you explain what's going on now?' Hinata asked opening his mouth for the first time after he sat down.

* * *

><p>'I see.' Hinata said after Otonashi finished the story.<p>

'It might just have been another experiment. They used me to see if you could go back to the normal world.' Amagi explained.

'Whatever it is we need to go back as soon as possible, right?' Yui said.

Otonashi nodded and turned towards Amagi. 'Amagi, you must tell us all you know about the current situation in the afterlife.'

Amagi nodded. 'I'll start when we're in the train.'

Otonashi stood up and walked outside. 'Let's go then!' He said as the others followed him.

* * *

><p>Kousei and Satsuya were outside. Two hours ago the alarm went of, but something was fishy about it. It was the second time this week and it wasn't even for an organized attack, just a few shadows. It was almost as if someone was using them as a distraction and they could only think of one had sent one of his spy to Takatsu's ''observatory'' and what he had seen didn't promise any good. Takatsu had been looking at his computer with unusual tension and shortly after one of the SSS members had appeared.<p>

All of the events lately were pointing in one direction. The spy that was killed, the distractions and the summoning of a SSS member. Takatsu was planning something big. That was why Kousei and Satsuya were heading for Tsuzune's room. His treason had to be reported immediately. When they reached the door they heard voices.

'I'm sure they are planning something. Lately those two keep appearing when something happens.' Takatsu said.

'I don't know, I trust them.' Tsuzune replied

'You trusted Hanaka too.'

'But why would they do such a thing?'

'I don't know, you should ask them. They are right outside the door as we speak.'

The door swung open and Kousei saw Tsuzune sitting behind her desk and the smiling mask of Takatsu.

'How long have you stood there?' Tsuzune asked with a demanding tone.

'We just arrived. We have something we want to talk about with you.' Satsuya replied

'Oh interesting, what might it be?' Takatsu said staring at Kousei's face.

For a second it seemed time stopped, but then Kousei started yelling

'Takatsu, you piece of...' Kousei yelled as he attempted to punch Takatsu, but Satsuya had grabbed him.

'Calm down you idiot, this will only make his lies more realistic!' Satsuya hissed in Kousei's ear.

Kousei pulled loose, but he didn't attempt to punch any more.

'I'll take my leave now.' Takatsu said and for a minute Kousei could swear he was smiling underneath his mask.

'You wanted to talk with me?' Tsuzune said coldly.

'Yes, it's about Takatsu.' Satsuya said

Tsuzune sighed. 'You know, you aren't the first to accuse him. Haruaki did so too. He didn't have any evidence, do you have it?'

'No, but...'

'Come on, even a blind person can see he's doing something!' Kousei snapped again.

'So you're saying I'm blind? Takatsu has done more for us than all the other captains together! He at least had proof!' Tsuzune snapped back.

'You just trust him because he's been here from the start just like you! Everyone knows how you feel about him!' Kousei yelled.

Tsuzune's eyes shot fire and the tension raised immediately.

'Just open your eyes for once! We are in the middle of a frigging war and you can't even judge clearly! Takatsu isn't who you think he is!' Kousei continued to yell

'Enough.' Tsuzune hissed. 'Enough, both of you go!'

'But...' Satsuya tried to bring in between

'I said go! Go away and don't even dare to show your faces again!' Tsuzune yelled as her face turned bright red.

Kousei wanted to yell back, but was dragged out of the room by Satsuya.

'You big idiot! What the hell were you thinking!' Satsuya snapped. 'Get you stuff. We are exiles now.' Satsuya said suppressing his anger.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Things are getting heated up in the afterlife and the end of the first part comes in sight. I guess the first part will have 2 to 3 more chapters, maybe more but not less. I hope you enjoyed reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to submit an OC :p (for those that want to submit multiple OC's, it's allowed).<strong>

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Weapon:**

**Appearance:**

**Characteristic:**

**Group: (SSS, Student council or the exiles)**

**(SSS is the new organization. The student council are humans who didn't join the SSS and the exiles were once members of the SSS but were banned from it. They are all on the same side)**

**If SSS, Division: (Guild, assault, intelligence or general)**

**How he/she died + regret:**


	26. Chapter 26: Answers

**A/n: I wanted to write this chapter earlier, but I was on vacation and without any means to write this. If my motivation and inspiration stays like it is now, I'll try to upload at least one chapter a week. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel beats!: Rebirth<strong>

**Chapter 26: Answers**

* * *

><p>Satsuya was in his room, gathering the last of his belongings. He didn't carry any weapons. He was never trained to use them, only to make them. While he was alive he studied all kinds of weapons and his wide knowledge about weaponry gave him the position of leader. He sighed. It didn't matter now. He and Kousei were exiles now. Their ranks didn't matter any more. He opened up his safe, where he kept his latest experiment. He sighed of relief when he saw it was still there. It was dangerous to leave such a weapon here. After he had taken it he walked to the door. He gave his room one last look before he left. He knew he would probably never come back.<p>

* * *

><p>Kousei was gathering his weapons. The only belongings he would need. It wasn't much: His kama, a few throwing knifes and his pistol, a M1911. As the intelligence leader he preferred melee, since it is more stealthy than firearms. But carrying a gun wouldn't hurt. As he gathered his stuff he cursed himself for being so stupid. What happened was probably Takatsu's plan all along. With him and Satsuya gone there would be nobody suspicious of him except for Haruaki, but him alone is merely a threat. Kousei left his room heading for Satsuya. The two of them would look for the other exiles to join them.<p>

* * *

><p>Four figures were moving in the darkness of the forest. It was late at night and the clouds held back the light of the moon. When all four reached the same spot they greeted each other.<p>

'Has the plan been set in motion?' The most left one asked.

'Yes, with their leader here they could arrive any moment.' the most right one said.

The figure on the left turned his head. 'Have you taken care of Kousei and Satsuya?'

One of the figures nodded and for a second light shone on his face revealing a smiling mask.

'Excellent. The SSS is prepared to attack, but they are waiting for our order. The shadows are gathering too, but it takes longer to group them.' The left one said. The last of the four figures nodded and said: 'Now seems like the best time to start with step three, or at least the preparations for it.'

The other three nodded in agreement.

'You know what to do.' The left one said.

The last figure nodded and a grin appeared on his face.

* * *

><p>Kousei and Satsuya met each other at the canteen.<p>

'Do you have everything?' Kousei whispered.

Satsuya nodded and the two started walking. When they turned at the corner someone stood in their way.

'Who are you?' Satsuya asked.

The man gave a weak smile. 'I'm Hanaka, leader of the exiles. One of our scouts said you two got banned. I'm here to offer you a spot in our group.'

Satsuya introduced him and Kousei.

'Well then. Do you accept my offer? If not you two must survive alone. The battlefront will hunt you and the student council will ignore you, just like us if you refuse.'

Kousei nodded. 'We'll accept.'

Then the alarm went off and this time a real smile formed on Hanaka's face.

'Wow, you must have really pissed her off. This is the first time she sends her squad after exiles.'

'It's a funny story.' Kousei replied.

'Well, if you think it was fun.' Satsuya added.

Suddenly a door close to them burst open and a heavily armed squad ran into the room. The person in front saw them and yelled: 'Fire at will! There they are!'

'Kousei, Satsuya. Head for the forest. There will be a girl waiting for you. Her name is Rina. Just say I send you and she'll guide you back to our base. I'll stay here to take care of these guys.' Hanaka said.

Kousei and Satsuya nodded and ran off.

'This will be fun.' Hanaka murmured as he pulled out his sword.

* * *

><p>Otonashi and the others were on the train. Otonashi had called Naoi to explain the situation and to ready the other members. Now it was time for Amagi to tell about what changed in the afterlife.<p>

'Amagi, can you tell us about the afterlife?' Otonashi asked. The more they knew, the better.

Amagi nodded. 'When I was still in the afterlife the amount of members was high. I believe it was ten thousand members.'

'Ten thousand!' Hinata exclaimed.

Amagi nodded again. 'Nobody thinks about passing on any more. Not before the war is over. The worse thing is that it's still growing. By now there must be over a hundred thousand members.'

'I see.' Otonashi said. 'So it's turned into a real war.'

Again Amagi nodded. 'It really is a big scale war. About sixty percent is in the assault division.'

'Assault division? So they split into multiple divisions?' Shiina interrupted

'That's right. There are four divisions: Assault, Guild, General and Intelligence. They are led by three captains and their squads.'

'Do you know if they use the angel player to fight?' Otonashi asked.

'When I was still there they only researched it, but now I'm not sure if they're using it. Hanaka insisted it shouldn't be used, but when Tsuzune became the leader she ordered to research it.'

'Hold on. Tsuzune became the leader? What happened to Hanaka?' Otonashi asked.

'When the system went crazy the members blamed you and Hanaka for it. He and a few other members who believed him fled into the forest and became the exiles.' Amagi answered

'So the SSS split up.'

'That's right. There are three groups in the afterlife: the SSS – they changed their name into ''Rebirth battlefront'' by the way -, the exiles and the student council.'

'What role does the student council have?' Hinata asked.

'They refuse to fight or to take a side. They live as normal students, but for some reason they don't pass on.'

'But everyone is on the same side?' Otonashi asked.

'Yes, the programmer and his shadow army are everyone's enemy.'

'Alright.' Otonashi replied as he closed his eyes.

Things were getting complicated. Otonashi assumed Hanaka was still the leader which would make it easier to contact the Rebirth battlefront. Hanaka was the only member he fully trusted and who fully trusted him. Hanaka knew the truth. But who send him away? Was it Takatsu? According to what he saw it was Takatsu who kidnapped Yuri. Who else could it be? Tsuzune? No, she couldn't do such a thing, just like Asami. They were too honest to even try such a thing. Then was it Haruaki? No, Takatsu would be more logical. He continued to sink away in his thoughts. It really was getting complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>An: And another chapter finished. This one gave some answers to what's happening in the afterlife (at least I hope it does) The first part of the story is nearing it's end! I hope you enjoyed reading! And as always:**

**don't forget to submit an OC :p (for those that want to submit multiple OC's, it's allowed).**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Weapon:**

**Appearance:**

**Characteristic:**

**Group: (SSS, Student council or the exiles)**

**(SSS is the new organization. The student council are humans who didn't join the SSS and the exiles were once members of the SSS but were banned from it. They are all on the same side)**

**If SSS, Division: (Guild, assault, intelligence or general)**

**How he/she died + regret:**


	27. Chapter 27: Gathering

**A/n: After this one there is one last chapter! The next part of the story will be separated and is (probably) called: Angel beats!: Revelations. I'll try to update it at much as possible so the waiting time between the chapters won't be more than two weeks. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>To clear up your confusion<strong> **MomoPeachFlower, The cloned SSS is indeed the enemy together with the shadows and ''the four shadowy figures'' from last chapter. I'm glad you like the story BTW**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel beats!: Rebirth<strong>

**Chapter 27: Gathering**

* * *

><p>Otonashi was staring out of the window. The rain was ticking on the window in a rhythmic way. It was the only sound in their coupé. Otonashi turned away from the window. The time to join the war was nearing with every second. By now Naoi must have had the other members gathered and they were probably waiting for them to arrive. He looked at his friends. They were all anxious about what was to come.<p>

_'Otonashi'_ a voice echoed. Otonashi looked around surprised but nobody near him had said something.

_'Otonashi'_ he heard again. Was it inside his head?

_'Who is this?' _Otonashi thought

_'Who I am doesn't matter right now. I don't have much time. It knows I'm talking to you.' _ the voice replied.

_'If you cannot tell me who you are then tell me why you're talking to me?'_

_'Listen Otonashi, you have to listen very closely.'_

_'I will.'_

_'Nothing is what it seems. You can trust no-one, you hold the fate of life itself.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'I don't have time to explain. It is watching us. I will contact you in Ascension. It is safe to talk there. Just make sure they don't get their hold on him.'_

_'What is going on? I don't get it.'_

_'I-I have to go now. The darkness is approaching. I will meet you in Ascension.'_ The voice said as it 's presence faded away.

Otonashi looked around once more. Nobody had noticed that conversation. _''Nothing is what it seems. You can trust no-one, you hold the fate of life itself.''_

What did it mean? Was one of the people he was with a traitor? Was someone working together with the programmer? The fate of life itself? Otonashi sighed as he rubbed his temples. Things were just getting overly complicated now.

'Is everything alright?' Hinata asked.

Otonashi replied with a small nod. He decided it would be best to keep that conversation hidden for now.

In the meanwhile the train was slowing down. They had reached their stop. Hinata, Yui and Shiina were picking up their stuff and walked out. Amagi and Otonashi stayed behind.

'Otonashi, could I ask you a favour?' Amagi asked.

'Sure.' Otonashi replied.

'Otonashi, a lot has changed since you left the afterlife. Not only the escalation of the war.'

'Then what else did change?' Otonashi asked

'There is more going on than just the war. You are one of the problems too. Some people see you as a symbol of despair. The one that started the endless war.' She paused for a second. 'But there are others too. People who see you as their last hope. The messiah that will end the war. I'm scared a battle between those two groups will break out. A battle of trust. It's the last thing the afterlife needs. So Otonashi, please for the sake of the afterlife act like the clones. That way nobody will know you're in the afterlife.' She finished

'Don't worry, I was already planning to do so.' Otonashi said as he gave her a smile. 'Come on let's go before the train leaves again.'

The two walked out and joined the other three and together they went on to Naoi's house.

* * *

><p>Naoi was sitting in his room. The other members had gathered around him and they were waiting for Otonashi and the others to come. He glanced at the clock. Every second seemed like an eternity.<p>

How long would it take before they arrived?

One minute passed, two minutes, three minutes.

'Yo, Naoi. You alright?' Noda asked as he saw Naoi staring at the clock like some madmen.

'I'm fine.' Naoi replied looking away from the clock.

Noda was just about to say something else when the door bell rang. Naoi rushed towards the door and opened it, revealing Otonashi, Hinata, Yui, Shiina and another girl.

'Hello, Naoi.' Otonashi said with a weak smile.

'Hello, Otonashi.' He replied as he stepped aside to let them pass.

Together they walked back to Naoi's room. Everyone looked up to Otonashi and the others.

Otonashi greeted their stares with the same weak smile he gave Naoi.

'Hello everyone. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I never meant things to turn out like this. I know what I'm about to tell will be hard to believe, but it's the truth. I caused a war to break out in the afterlife. I used the angel player to create clones of us, the SSS, The system went against the new group due to a mutation caused by the programmer.' Otonashi paused for a bit and looked at everyone.

'Now our leader has been kidnapped and another one of our members is trapped in the afterlife.' Otonashi was slowly raising his voice.

'The afterlife is filled with tormented souls. We are their last hope! We are the only ones who can end this war! We are the ones who can make those people accept their lives! It's our task as the SSS! Now who's with me!'

The room filled itself with roars of the other members. Otonashi made a gesture and the crowd went silent again.

'There is one last thing before we go. One of us has to stay behind to try and contact GiDeMo. We can't leave them with unfinished lives.'

'I'll stay behind.' Takeyama volunteered.

'Ah and before I forget. This girl' Otonashi pointed at Amagi 'came from the afterlife, she is the one who informed us about the current situation in the afterlife. Please regard her as a member of the SSS. Anyone who wants to say something?'

It remained silent.

'Then we are ready to go! Naoi do your thing.'

Naoi nodded and sat down behind his computer. When he was finished he stopped for a second and looked at Otonashi. Otonashi gave a small nod and Naoi pressed enter. Suddenly everyone except Takeyama disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>An: The first part of the story is really nearing it's end! The next chapter is all planned out. The only thing I need is time to write it. The first part doesn't really have a big finale, but believe me when I say all the epicness in the second part will make up for it. Anyway instead of rambling on down here I should end the chapter the way I always do: I hope you enjoyed reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S: Don't forget to submit an OC, it would save me time thinking up characters :p (for those who want to submit multiple OC's, it's allowed).<strong>

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Weapon:**

**Appearance:**

**Characteristic:**

**Group: (SSS, Student council or the exiles)**

**(SSS is the new organization. The student council are humans who didn't join the SSS and the exiles were once members of the SSS but were banned from it. They are all on the same side)**

**If SSS, Division: (Guild, assault, intelligence or general)**

**How he/she died + regret:**


	28. Chapter 28: Ascension

**Angel beats!: Rebirth**

**Chapter 28: Ascension**

* * *

><p><strong>An: sorry for the long wait everyone, I couldn't find any time to write this earlier and for the sake of posting the link to the next part I had to write the first chapter of that one too. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy reading this final chapter of Angel beats!: Rebirth!**

* * *

><p>Otonashi was inside the darkness, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly a flash of pure white light flashed, destroying the darkness and completely replacing it. Otonashi opened his eyes and noticed the white all around him. 'This isn't the afterlife' he said.<p>

'That's right, we are in Ascension.' A voice spoke from behind. Otonashi turned around and saw a man standing. The man had brown messy hair, blue eyes hidden underneath a pair of glasses. He wore the NPC school uniform.

'Are you the one who talked to me?'

'I am, my name is Akihisa. You are probably wondering what this place is.' Akihisa replied after nodding.

'Yes, that's right.'

'Why don't you take a seat?' Akihisa made a gesture and some of the light turned into two chairs. Both of them sat down.

'As I said before, this place is Ascension, the borderline between life and death as you would call it. I prefer to call it the borderline between dimensions.'

'I don't get it, what do you mean?' Otonashi asked puzzled

Akihisa sighed. 'You wouldn't understand it even if I explained it. The time isn't right yet, when the time comes you'll know what I'm talking about.' Akihisa stood up.

'Listen Otonashi, I will guide you through the afterlife, you are important and he is too. Whatever happens don't let them get him. It would mean the end of life itself.'

'Can't you be more clear, I don't even know you! Why would I listen to you in the first place?' Otonashi exclaimed.

'Because you know you can trust me.' Akihisa shot back.

He was right. Otonashi had the weird feeling this man was honest with him.

'See?' Akihisa said while he looked at his watch.

'Otonashi you don't have much time left before you'll move on to the afterlife. We need to establish a connection so we can contact eachother at all times.'

'How?'

'Just stand still and close your eyes.'

Otonashi did as he was told and closed his eyes. He could vaguely hear footsteps nearing. Then someone touched his head. A strange sensation rushed through his body.

'All done, you can open your eyes.'

Otonashi opened his eyes and Akihisa stood in front of him.

'I have a question for you, two actually.' Otonashi said.

'Go ahead, ask them.' Akihisa replied.

'You said I shouldn't trust anyone. Is there a traitor in our group?'

'Yes, I can't give the name. It would ruin my plan. Next question.'

'But'

'I said next question.'

'Who is the "him'' you talk about, the one that must not fall into their hands?'

'You don't know him yet, but he might be the key to solving this all.'

A large flash of darkness suddenly burst through the pure white surrounding them. It went away as quick as it came.

'Shit!' Akihisa yelled. 'The darkness is breaking loose! You have to go Otonashi! Remember what I told you. Don't trust anyone and protect him!'

There was another flash this time the darkness didn't go away. Akihisa began to fade. 'There is more going on than the battle between man and darkness, human and shadow. It's just a distraction for the real plan. I'll hold the darkness of while you go!' Akihisa yelled. Otonashi could feel his body slowly disappearing. He looked around and saw the darkness was leaking through everywhere. Then he was gone back in the darkness he was in earlier. But it was a good darkness, Otonashi felt at ease as his conscious shut down and his body continued to drift.

_One more thing Otonashi, you can't die, you won't revive. None of you._

* * *

><p>Akihisa stood in the middle of the darkness. His javelin swinging around against the shadows.<p>

At this rate he would die. He couldn't die here. He had to guide Otonashi and his friends. Protect them. He had discovered things that no-one should have known. His breathing became puffing and his strength decreased rapidly. A shadow attacked his blind shot, but just before it could hit it disappeared.

'yo Aki. Need some help?' A voice yelled.

'Damnit Katsuri, I told you to stay away.'

'Be glad I came, you would've died if I didn't.' The voice continued to tease.

'He's right you know.' Another voice said as the amount of shadows continued decreasing.

'Why does none of you listen to me! I told you to stay, Katsuri, Miyori. Did you bring some more people by chance?'

'Nope, just us' Katsuri replied.

Akihisa cut down a few more shadows and soon he could see his two friends in the mess. Katsuri was swinging around his spiked balls. His red eyes emitting a soft glow and his blue hair swinging along with his movements. A little bit further was Miyori swinging around her sword "yami" her green hair circling around her head and her cape wavering behind her.

The three of them quickly killed of the remaining shadows and the silence returned as did the pure white.

'Okay, why did you guys come here?' Akihisa asked

'We wanted to see the savior you were talking about, and she was probably wondering if you were okay.' Katsuri said while smiling.

'Not true!' Miyori exclaimed as her face began to turn a bit more reddish.

'Well, you missed the guy.' Akihisa said ignoring Miyori.

'I can see that, are you sure these were all the shadows, it wasn't a lot was it?' Katsuri replied

'It has to be. The room turned white again, but for them to be able to bring so much darkness here could turn out to be a problem. I think we need to post guardians here.' Akihisa said.

'Anyway let's go now. That guy's probably arrived by now.' Katsuri said

'I agree. Let's go.' Miyori replied. The three of them disappeared completely returning the peace to the place.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay everyone that's it for part 1, I hope all of you enjoyed reading it. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and continued to follow this story and to those who submitted OCs. As I said at my opening note I wrote the first chapter of the next part already so here's the link: s/8529774/1/Angel-beats-Revelations**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S: Don't forget to submit an OC (the OC submission will go on untill +- chapter 20 of part 2), it would save me time thinking up characters :p (for those who want to submit multiple OC's, it's allowed).**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Weapon:**

**Appearance:**

**Characteristic:**

**Group: (SSS, Student council or the exiles)**

**(SSS is the new organization. The student council are humans who didn't join the SSS and the exiles were once members of the SSS but were banned from it. They are all on the same side)**

**If SSS, Division: (Guild, assault, intelligence or general)**

**How he/she died + regret:**


End file.
